Home in your arms
by Shelly Webster
Summary: Sara left Nyssa and started rebuilding her life with Oliver. But as it was expected, Nyssa finds her. Together they must find the way to settle their differences and resolve what their problem is.
1. Chapter 1

There was a big party and the Queen house. Oliver decided to celebrate Sara's return and to take this chance to ask her to marry him. He and Thea decided to make big masquerade and invite a lot of people. Oliver had to go back to social pages to make sure that his image is untacked. He had to make sure that no one doubts again about him being an Arrow. They spent few weeks together since she came back and he was sure that it was their time to make it right. She knew about his secret, he knew about the Canary and they were the same. Two people fighting crime and injustice. He had the ring ready and he already made perfect speech in his head. He went as far to ask her parents and even Laurel for her hand in marriage. They all said that if Sarah wants him, they would be honored to have him in the family. His sister was happy that he would finally ask Sara to marry him and she helped with organizing everything. Thea Queen didn't get attached to people, but there was something in Sara that got her very intrigued and made her want to keep her close. She was also one of the dead ones to come to life and she wanted to know her story. Quentin Lance was looking at his daughter getting ready for the party and he was under impression Sarah was hiding a lot from them. He was not sure how to approach her and how to ask questions he had. He noticed also that his daughter was not that in love with the young Queen, but again didn't know how to ask who has her heart and love. He was grateful to Oliver for helping her get better and mend her life, but he was under impression there was something big missing in their relationship. After he managed to forgive Oliver for all that happened, he realized he was not such a bad man. He was just a bit tortured kid when he dated his daughters, but the accident and his father's death changed him. He got to Sara's room door and found her sitting on the bed with a picture in her lap.

''Sara… Are you ready? Your mom and sister would be here any minute…''

''In five…''

He noticed her looking at the picture again and he simply had to ask…

''Is everything ok?''

''Why do you ask?''

''I am not in a mood for a party, but Oliver insisted I come… I wish I could stay at home and….''

''It will do you good to mix with people…''

''I am not into it anymore… I miss peace and quiet…''

''Where were you then?''

''Far from here….''

There was moment of tense silence.

''Sara, will you ever tell us what happened to you?''

''Someday dad… I need time.''

''Was it bad?''

She had to think for few seconds. She wouldn't call her old life bad… It was not perfect, but it was far from bad. It was exciting, crazy, and intense. And there was time when she could find sense in that. But after some time it became too much for her. The killing took away her soul and mercy, and she didn't like the person she was becoming.

''It was not bad… it was just…different…''

Buzzer interrupted them.

''O.K. They are here… Let's go…''

Car ride was as expected. His ex-wife and Laurel couldn't stop talking about how short Laurel's dress was and he and Sara were very quit and out of that discussion. Quentin turned the radio on and watched his daughter when he could sneak a glance towards her. She was constantly playing with a ring on her finger and looking at it and at distance. She had a secret she didn't thrust him with. He noticed that ring on her finger meant something to his daughter.

''I like the ring…''

''Oh, thank you….''

Laurel noticed the ring and asked the question entire family wanted to ask.

''Was it from someone special?''

''Yes… But I will talk about them on some other occasion….''

''Oh...Ok…''

Maybe he was wrong when he believed that young Queen fixed his daughter. At some moments she looked almost as broken as she did when she came back. The person who gave her the ring still held some part of her and he feared it might be forever. He wanted to know if that man is alive and did he save his little girl. First of all, he wanted to know what did Sara need saving from. No one had idea how Nanda Parbat changed her and how different real Sara was from the idea her friends and Oliver had of her. She was not broken in the way they believed she was. She was broken in much worse way. She had so much blood on her hands and she just couldn't stand it anymore. In almost six years she spent with Nyssa, daughter of Ra's al Ghul, Heir do the Demon, she killed over 3 000 people and she had no idea how much Nyssa killed in her life time. She didn't blame Nyssa for her inability to live with the things she did. She knew Nyssa grew up in that world and knew only what her father and all the masters and teachers wanted her to learn. There was a little love and a lot of killing going on. She learned to switch off her emotions. Even during the time when Nyssa was her trainer, she could switch the human side and be cruel assassin in these few hours they trained. As soon as they were done, she would help Sara off the mat or even help her with her dressings and stitching if there was need for that.

''_How can you ne so cruel to me? Look at me Nyssa! I am covered in bruises and cuts… How can you tell me you love me and do this to me?!''_

''_Here, I am your Nyssa… I am your lover and your friend…. But in that room, it's up to me to teach you to survive and to come back to me… If I push you to the limits…I will get you back at the end of the mission…''_

_She came closer to Sara and kissed her lips._

''_Each cut and bruise you get in that room, might save your life at some point. Just remember that. My lack of mercy will bring you home to me…''_

And it did. For years Nyssa worked with Sara, even when she became highly ranked assassin, she still worked with Nyssa and still had something to learn. Scariest thing was watching Nyssa on her missions. She was so calm, so precise and Sara found it scary. Before she was in for the kill, she had doubts; on the other hand, Nyssa never seemed to doubt what she was doing. She had no one to teach her mercy and compassion. Sara knew she was the only exception in Nyssa's life. She was the only person she showed her mercy and different side. Nyssa fell in love with Sara and with her she learned to laugh, to be gentle and to love in a different way. She fell in love with Sara's free spirit and ability to question things. She fell for Sara's amazing ability to calm her and make her rethink some of the things she does. Nyssa's father never saw Sara as the fit partner for his girl, but he respected Sara's work. She was efficient, but he knew her heart was not in the job, but with Nyssa. She was only there for his daughter. Or, she was only alive for Nyssa. He believed Sara would ask to be killed because she was not fit for the job, but just thought of Nyssa kept her alive.

Sara's thought were interrupted by the door that opened. They arrived to the Queen residence. They got in and Oliver greeted them with big smile. He kissed her and offered his hand to the parents and Laurel.

''I am very happy you made it…''

''So are we, so are we…''

Sara's mother had no idea how Sara changed. She believed that Oliver would be good for Sara and she believed Sara loved him. And she wanted her little girl to have normal nice life after what she imagined happened to her. But, as usual, no one really knew of where she was and what she did. Thea accompanied them to the living room that was already full of people. Sara started looking around and assessing the room. That was a habit she coudln's shake off. At one point she saw a familiar face. One of HERS assesins was there. She signaled him with her eyes to meet her outside. He put his plater on the table and went into the garden.

''Why are you here?''

''I am not here to kill… I am here just for you…''

''For me?''

He got small box out of his pocket.

''My mistress sends you this, but I am supposed to give it to you after midnight…''

''Why would she send me the…''

And then she remembered. It was November 7th, it was their sixth wedding anniversary….

''Is she here?''

Before she got the answer, Oliver came out and found her with the man he believed was waiter. He was surprised to see them together.

''Sara… ''

''I felt a bit dizzy and he helped me out and stayed with me just in case….''

''Thank you, I'll take it from here…''

He got in, but left Nyssa's present behind the potted plant.

''Let's go back…''

''No, you go back… I'll be there in a minute…''

''Are you sure?''

''Yes, you have guests and I can take care of myself.''

He kissed her and got in and she took the box from the plant. Inside was her ring… Nyssa kept it as a secret that her hobby was making jewelry. She learned it as a very young girl on one of her first missions and she kept doing it afterwards. So, when Sara finally accepted her offer, she made them rings. The on in the box was ring Sara hasn't seen for few months, since she left. It was simple white gold band with word _beloved_ written on the inside of the ring. The one she left on the table the morning she left Nyssa… There was a small piece of paper inside of the box. She felt strangely excited seeing Nyssa's perfect letters.

'' _My beautiful At'taer Al'asfar , happy sixth anniversary of our blood oath and the promise you made to me… Eternally yours…. Nyssa Ra's al Ghul''_

''Nyssa... I know you are here…''

Out of the shadow of the tree slim figure of tall woman dressed in black leather appeared. Even after all this time, Nyssa could make Sara's blood boil and freeze. Her posture was cold, almost like her father's. She moved like wild animal looking at her prey. Regardless of how much she hated the killing and the life of assassins she missed her wife and the love they had. Nyssa climbed the stair and came to Sara.

''Happy anniversary…. At'taer Al'asfar…''

She caressed Sara's face and Sara closed her eyes and leaned into Nyssa's hand.

''Why did you come?''

''Why did you run?''

''You know I had to… I had to check on my family… I had to see if they are well…''

''And you never came back…I waited for you Sara… I was even scared you died…that someone killed you… I… ''

Sara placed her finger over Nyssa's lips…

''I am alive…''

''I was so scared…''

Nyssa took the ring box out of Sara's hand and placed the ring back on Sara's ring finger…

''It took me a long time to make it perfect… I wanted you to have ring you could have even on the missions… The shape that wouldn't bother you in the fights or wherever you are… But I see you kept the one I proposed with….''

Sara looked at the ring with rubies and black diamond. It was ring that she didn't make but she designed it for Sara.

''We must talk Nyss ...''

''Will your boyfriend allow it?''

Before Sara could say anything, Oliver, her parents and Laurel got out to find her…

''Oh, there you are… Oliver got worried…''

''I was here mom…''

''Oh, you made a friend…''

''No dad… I didn't… We met before…''

''You are friend of Sara's?''

Oliver noticed how nervous Sara was… He had to know it she was safe or… he had to find a way to save them all from the guest he didn't recognize. Nyssa had her smirk when she spoke…

''Oh, I know her very well…''

Laurel was a bit tipsy and her comment made tension drop a bit.

''Oh, my God! I know what you are…. You are Kitana… You like mortal combat….''

Sara smiled… Oliver relaxed after that and smiled too… Nyssa's comment and smile gave Sara chills…

''Oh, you have no idea how much I love it….''

''Cool… Maybe we could get my sister the party pooper to get you to my place one night so we could play… What level are you on?''

''Always highest…''

''Oh, competitive… I love it… We will have so much fun… Let's get in… I would love to know how you met my sister…''

Oliver looked at her parents and winked.

''We should all get in… It's time…''

''Time for what?''

''Be patient Sara… Give it few minutes…''

They got in the house and Laurel didn't leave Nyssa alone. She had so many questions for her and Nyssa cleverly avoided the answer to many of them. Laurel was not stupid, but very drunk. She didn't want to risk her connecting the dots sober. She had to keep her distance and reveal the least possible. She was sure that Sara never spoke about her life in the years she was away from home, so Nyssa decided to honor that and never speak too much of them or even herself. She already knew that Arrow was Oliver Queen. She kept an eye on her wife and she knew they were lovers, but that was battle she will fight later. Besides wanting to find her wife, she had mission in the Starling city and it came before any personal matters. Merlin had to be killed and she would be the one to do it. He failed her father, the League and she had to do what was her duty. Seeing Sara was just a thing she managed to do before the mission. She looked around the Oliver's house. It was big, lavish and she believed too many things were just unpractical and waste of money. Oliver took Sara's hand and climbed few stair.

''I am asking for a bit of your attention…''

Crowed turned to face them…

''As you all know, Sara and I disappeared few years ago and now we are back in here and back to lives that were ours. I had some time to adjust and Sara is working on it. But what matters the most is the fact we are back in each other's lives. And that is why I want to take this chance to ask her to rebuild her life with me… By being my wife…. So, Sara Lance, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?''

All eyes were on them, but hers were on Nyssa and her very cold expression and pain in her eyes. What is the right thing to do? She couldn't say no to Oliver, because it would humiliate him in front of all the guests, but she also couldn't say yes because she was already married… Looking at Nyssa and feeling Oliver squeeze her hand, she had to make a decision….


	2. Chapter 2

Just as Sara was getting ready to give her answer, a smoke bomb exploded. Oliver took Nyssa's hand and sent them to his room just for protection.

''Sara, make sure your friend is safe. She has nothing to do with this…''

Sara took Nyssa upstairs wanting to avoid any explaining why is the Nyssa last person to send into hiding when something is happening. Nyssa settled on the sofa and Sara locked the door.

''What did you do?''

''I did nothing…''

''And the smoke downstairs?''

''Oh, it's Hasan… He did it…''

''Why?''

''To spare your boyfriend the humiliation of learning that his girlfriend is married…Imagine hearing that in front of all these people. Do you imagine how hurt he would be?''

''Nyssa…''

''Did I say something wrong? He wouldn't be hurt or humiliated? Or maybe I am mistaken that you are married? I was sure we did get married on this day…''

Sara sat on the bed…

''We did… And it was one of the best days of my life… I got you out of it… I got my Nyssa…''

''But?''

''But… I can't be that woman anymore… I am not ready to be only assassin for the rest of my time. I loved you…''

''But not anymore?''

''Nyssa…''

''I…''

Oliver and her family got into the room.

''Are you girls ok?''

''Yes we are… Did you find something? What happened?''

''We have no idea. Your father called few unites to watch the estate… I recommend you all spend a night here…''

Nyssa got off the sofa.

''I will be leaving Mr. Queen.''

''Please stay. I don't want to risk anything happening to you.''

Nyssa smiled…

''I wouldn't worry about me Mr. Queen… I will be fine…''

''You don't have to spend the night, at least wait a bit more…''

''I have places to be Mr. Queen…''

Laurel looked surprised at Nyssa…

''At eleven in the evening?''

''It's my wedding anniversary and I intend to celebrate…''

''Oh, well than… Have nice evening….''

''You too…''

Nyssa left the room and Sara followed.

''What was the meaning of that?''

''What?''

''Celebrating the anniversary…''

''Go back to your boyfriend Sara Lance…''

''Nyssa…''

''Sara…''

''Please…''

She turned towards Sara and gave her one of the looks Sara never wanted to be used on her.

''Nyssa… Please… I have to see you and talk to you…''

''You know where to find me… ''

Nyssa left and Sara and Oliver were left alone in his bedroom…

''You didn't give me an answer…''

''To what?''

''Will you marry me Sara?''

He presented her with a ring again. It was beautiful ring that was his mother's . She remembered her having that ring on her finger when he was dating Laurel and she was coming with her to his house.

''Oliver… I need time to think… It's too soon… I am not sure if it's the right thing to do… I just came back. I need to regain strains of my life…''

''And I am an obstacle?''

''No, you are not… But I need to be at much better place to accept the offer…''

He put the ring in her bag…

''Put it on when you are ready…''

''Ok.''

She kissed him and asked for a cab. At first she told the driver to take her home, but then she changed her mind.

''Take me to the old clock tower…''

''Yes madam…''

She got out and climbed the top. She found what she expected. Entire room was filled with candles and there was Nyssa in her best silk night gown…

''Welcome At'taer Al'asfar…''

''Nyssa…''

Sara threw her bag and coat on the floor and ran into her wife's arms. It was a long waited kiss. She kissed Nyssa like never before. Nyssa took off Sara's dress and Sara got rid of Nyssa's clothing. Pretty soon they ended up in bed making love like they usually did when one of them came safe and sound from their mission… After few hours, Sara was lying in Nyssa's arms touching one of the scars on her wife's body…

''This one is new…''

''I got it from my father…''

''Why?''

''I refused to kill you… He imprisoned me… and…''

Sara lifter her hand and body from her and looked at Nyssa with eyes full of tears.

''Oh, Nyssa… I am so sorry… I…''

''It's ok Sara… I don't want to talk about it…''

Sara went back to her arms and they were silent again…

''I love you so much Nyssa…''

''I know…''

''But I can't go back… I can't go back to that life…''

''You will marry him…''

''It's the best idea Nyss… You know…''

''I can't believe you would do that…''

''Why?''

''You are breaking my heart At'taer Al'asfar…''

''And mine too… But I must do that Nyssa… I can't go back to Nanda Parbat… You know I can't and you know why I left. And you know I could never, never ask you to drop it all and come to live here with me… You are not just the woman I love…. You are Nyssa, daughter of Ra's al Ghul, Heir do the Demon… You are next in line to be the leader of the League.. And I would never ask you to give up on something that big for you. All of your life, you had to prove you were worth it… Just because you were born a woman, you had to double your effort and I will not take it from you now when the day of your ruling is close….''

''What are you saying?''

'' Release me Nyssa… Please….''

Nyssa jumped off the bed and put on her robe….

''NO! I will not do such a thing….''

''Please… I am begging you… Do it for me…''

''You know that league never releases people…''

''Your father did Merlin….''

''Oh, and that will motivate me to do the same… My farther never stopped regretting doing that thing….''

''Nyssa… ''

Sara got out of bed and put her hands around Nyssa's waist….

''Give me back my life… I need it… Please…''

''Why should I? So you would go to someone else?''

''I will not survive going back to the island…''

''And I will the fact you would marry another man and leave me?''

''Nyssa… You will always be my biggest love…''

''But HE will be the one you would go back to… ''

Sara turned her towards herself…

''I love you to death Nyssa… But going back to Nanda Parbat is my death… And you know it too…''

Sara's heard broke when she saw all the pain in Nyssa's eyes…

''Ok…. I release you… Have a nice life Sara Lance…''

With these words Nyssa left to the restroom and Sara got dressed and looked around… She would miss all this… She would miss Nyssa… She took off her rings and put them on the table… Her heart was falling apart too… She got to the door and turned to look at her now ex-wife standing at the restroom door…

''Good bye Nyssa… I wish you all the best…''

She hired a cab and went home. When she got in to the apartment, her father was asleep. She sneaked into her room and spent rest of the night crying… She might have taken off the rings and got out of the League, but she will never get Nyssa out of her body and soul… She looked at her ring finger and there was her real wedding ring… A small mark branded into her skin… It was Nyssa's name in Arabic… Next day she woke up at noon and her father made them something to eat…

''Are you ok love?''

''I will be…''

''What happened… You've been crying…''

''Life…''

''Sara… I am your father… You can tell me anything… You know that?''

''I do…''

Her phone rang and it was Oliver…

''Good morning…''

''Hey…''

''Can you come to the layer?''

''Sure… Be there in twenty….''

''Ok, Felicity is there…''

''Ok… See you…''

Sara faced her father…

''Must go….''

''Oliver?''

''Yes…''

''Did you give him an answer?''

''Not yet… I need time…''

''Then he is not the one…''

''The one is complicated…''

Her father smiled…

''That makes that person the one…''

When Sara arrived to the layer, all of them were there doing something.

''What is going on?''

''We will have to start our search for Merlin again…''

''He fled again?''

''We don't know…''

''How is that possible? You had him…''

''Our contact is dead…''

''What?''

''He was found shot with an arrow in the ally early in the morning….''

He showed Sara picture of the body and she saw the arrow… It was black with black and read feathers… She knew that arrow very well… She whispered so no one would hear…

''Nyssa…''


	3. Chapter 3

It took Sara two weeks to put on Oliver's ring. Whenever she put it on, it felt wrong, like it didn't belong there, but in the end she managed to keep it on her finger, at least for the most of the day. Her mom and Laurel were so happy that Sara finally said yes and had a chance for a normal life. Oliver was over the moon. After the problem with dead source and him having no idea who killed him, they had other things to deal with besides hunting Merlin. Felicity , Thea and Laurel got serious with wedding preparations and Sara was just there to approve or say no to some of the suggestions. Sara's dress was ready and everything was ready for the perfect wedding. Oliver wanted it to be in the garden of his house and he even hired a person to organize it all. Thea decided to organize big party for the girls in her club and Sara couldn't say no. People were too busy with the wedding and Arrow things to notice how distant and weird Sara was. Every night when she went to bed, she was thinking about Nyssa and choice she made. Was it the best decision for them? She wanted to believe it was right thing to do. A week before the wedding girls organized her party. All of her friends were there. Laurel even got hold of some people she hung out with in high school. It was nice to see them and spend some time with all of them. But at one point, night took bad turn. Someone put something in her drink and after leaving the bar to get some air, Sara was attacked and raped. She woke up at the hospital attached to some machines and her parents in the room.

''What happened? Why am I here?''

''You were attacked… Someone hurt you…''

''Hurt me how?''

''You were raped…''

''Where is Oliver?''

''He went to see if he could help somehow in search for that man…''

Sara didn't say anything. She was still processing how it all happened. She didn't remember much…. Nurse came and gave her something for the pain and she fell asleep. When she woke up in the morning, she saw seven black and red roses beside her bed. Nyssa…. She was there to see her… She didn't think Nyssa hurt her, but she feared for that men's life if she found him….but part of her wanted him dead. Oliver came to see her and her parents went to eat something and get some coffee.

''How are you?''

''I am ok… When can I go home?''

''Soon… Doctor will come to see you and tell us what is the verdict…''

''Ok…''

Oliver took her hand and kissed it…

''Did you find him?''

''Yes, and I left him in front of the police station with a note…''

''Oh, that's nice…''

She was a bit disappointed…

''You didn't hurt him or anything?''

''I hit him few times, but he will live… Maybe this will be his chance to change and redeem himself?''

''Maybe…''

Bus she wanted him dead… not redeemed… She still had to fight her Canary side from time to time. Missions she had with Oliver were good, but not as fulfilling as the ones with Nyssa were. Two of them made killing team… And now she missed that… She was out of the hospital two days later. There were a lot of things to be done for the wedding, but her mom and Lauren kept her in bed resting. She would have enough of excitement and craziness on the very day of the wedding. And they couldn't imagine how much fun. The day of the wedding came too soon for Sara. She was still not sure about her decision, but it was too late. She couldn't leave Oliver now. He planned perfect wedding for them and she had to do it now. There would be over 200 guests and it would be huge in the news….so she felt trapped again… In a different way than she was with Nyssa. Makeup artist did her makeup and hair. She looked beautiful and her mom was very excited. He baby girl was getting married. It was so ironic… In this world…Her marriage with Nyssa didn't exist… because Nyssa didn't exist. She had ten different passports and documents with different names and nationalities for all the purposes. But in the world she was reborn, her marriage to Nyssa was bigger than anything. Oath she gave and sealed it with her blood was above any law of Starling. In two hours she will marry Oliver. Laurel helped her with a dress and she was now ready…

''Sara, are you excited…? You are getting married….''

Sara had weak smile on her face.

''I should be… But I feel… I don't know… Anxious…''

''Why?''

''I don't know… Like… I feel watched…''

''Because of that man?''

She wanted to say Nyssa, but couldn't. Her sister knew nothing of her and Nyssa…and she had every intention to keep it that way.

''No, it's not him…. Just… I don't know...''

''You are crazy! Oliver is hot, has money, what else is there to want?!''

''Something more than just material things…It's not all in the power person was born into. There is something with being born with … And there is love…''

''Do you love Oliver?''

''I do…''

''But I sense there is more to that…''

''I love Oliver in a different way. I am not the girl he lost on that ship… I changed. Things that happened to me changed who I am… And I can't go back to that…''

''And who are you now?''

''I will tell you some other time…''

Quentin came to get his girls….

''It's time…''

Sara took her flowers from the table and took a deep breath…

You can do it… You did much worse things than this….

She left the room and followed her father to the car. Quentin looked at his daughter. The ring she usually had was gone, so this time she was touching something that looked like scar on her finger…

''Your ring is gone… Was it stolen?''

''No… I gave it…back….''

''Oh, you saw that special person again?''

''I did…''

''Sara, do you love that person?''

''Dad, can we not talk about it now… Some other time I will tell you all you need to know, but not now… Not today….''

''It matters… You don't look like happy bride…''

''Dad…''

Laurel was in the other car with her mom and she was telling her that something was wrong with her sister.

''Oh, honey… All brides are nervous and maybe it's even more visible on her because she came home recently and she is still trying to fix her life. Oliver became good boy and he will take care of her.

Across town, Nyssa spent her time in the clock tower with seven assassins. Her people informed her that Sara was hurt and she immediately came to Starling city. Every night she would sneak in to the hospital room and be with her until it was time when her family would usually come. She would guard Sara's sleep, just as she did when they were together. Nyssa was out of her mind when she heard that Arrow spared rapist's life and surrendered him to the police. She was so angry that night that she wanted to kill Oliver and his entire team. How could they not see what was going on?! Why no one protected her At'taer Al'asfar. Someone hurt her little precious bird and that someone would pay for it…. She swore that to sleeping Sara and she will keep the promise because heir to the Demon never breaks her word. As Oliver and his band of marry men and a dork girl were getting ready for the wedding, Nyssa and her assassins were hunting down Merlyn and waiting for the day when Sara's rapist would get his transfer to the real prison. She made entire plan for killing that boy. That boy would pay for touching her beloved and he will die long and painful death…. Her phone rung.

''Boy is being moved soon…''

''Keep an eye on him… I am on my way….''

In the middle of the ride, Nyssa remembered that it was the wedding day… Her At'taer Al'asfar was getting married… to that coward in tights… Oh, how she hated Oliver Queen for taking her At'taer Al'asfar away from her. But this mission was much more important than her anger and pain. She was the heir to the Demon, she had no right to pain and emotions when it came to missions. She came just in time… Her men captured the officers and shot them with arrows with sleeping potion so they were all sound asleep somewhere in the middle of the road. They took the boy out of the wan and held him to face Nyssa…

''Cool costume lady…''

''Shut up!''

She came close to him and took his face into her arms…

''You messed with the wrong girl… No one lives to tell how they got away with hurting my At'taer Al'asfar…''

''What?''

''The woman you raped and hit…''

''Oh, the blondie… Oh, she was good…''

She didn't let him speak much more. She took out her knife and in the middle of his talk she slit his throat. Out of her pocket she got Sara's ring out and put it in the boy's mouth….

''Take him away….''

''Where?''

''I don't care… just make sure they get the message…''

''Yes, mistress…''

Nyssa went back to the tower and her second in command smirked…

''Oh, I know where to take this little present….''

He opened his pocket and got small yellow canary feather. It was part of the arrows Sara used some times. He placed it too into the boy's mouth… but in the way that the top of it was a bit out. So everyone would see that there was something in the mouth more than just a feather. He loved Nyssa as a sister and he wanted to make sure that At'taer Al'asfar knew how much Nyssa is willing to do for her, unlike her husband to be in tights….

Guests were coming to the Queen Residence and slowly taking their places. Back yard was covered with white rose petals and the way to the isle was also white material leading from stairs to the aisle in the middle of the yard. Oliver was very nervous and excited about this day. Sara will become Mrs. Queen. He took his place at the altar and waited for her to come. Soon the bride would arrive and the wedding would start. When the last guest took its place, it was time for Sara and her father to walk down the aisle together. Quentin and Sara started walking down the aisle. It seemed too short to Sara and also to her dad. He wanted a bit more time with Sara. He wanted her to tell him about the years she spent away. He wanted so much he would not get. After getting to the end of their walk, he gave his daughter to young Queen and went back to his ex-wife. She saved him a seat. Minister started the ceremony and at the moment he asked if anyone had any objections to this marriage, body of Sara's rapist dropped in front of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Screaming… A lot of screaming… That came after the body fell from the roof. Her dad, Oliver and John Diggle tried to secure the airier. Her mom screamed, some of the guests started running from the house and she just stood frozen looking at the body that fell out of nowhere… Quentin called the police. Sara bent down and noticed feather in his mouth. She took it out and at the end of it, her wedding ring was tied with a golden thread she knew… In the man's pocked was a small note. She took it out and put at her dress. Her mother approached her and started crying….

''My poor girl. Who would do something this cruel to you? Who would ruin your wedding?''

Sara noticed that her hands and some parts of the dress were covered with blood. She picked up her skirt and started walking towards the exit from the house. Oliver was running after her…

''Sara! Sara, wait!''

''I must go… I must change… I can't be in this dress…''

''What about our wedding?''

''Could you really do it after all this?''

He shook his head and let her go… She climbed to his room and locked the door. She took out the note out of the dress and read it.

''I hope you love the wedding present from the Mistress…''

She was right… Nyssa did that… But instead of being angry at her, she was grateful she killed the bastard who raped her. She moved Oliver's ring to the right hand and put back her wedding ring… She got out of the dress and into the canary costume. She got her spear out of the hidden place and she knew where is her next destination. She had to find her. Until she and Oliver officially tie the knot, she was still heir to the Demon's wife… She raced to the clock tower speeding on her bike. When she got there, she found one of the assessins, but not Nyssa…

''Where is she?''

''Who?''

''Nyssa!''

''And who are you?''

''I am At'taer Al'asfar…''

Boy took off his masque and looked at Sara…

''Wow! You are real… I herd of you but it sounded more like story than true….''

''I am real and where is she?!''

''She left this morning…. I am a new one… so I just do what I am told… I have no information about the missions and especially of where She goes. I believe that is something almost no one knows…. Even her father…. She and six of her best and most loyal left this morning. I am here just to make sure you are safe…''

Sara knew this boy was telling the truth… No one knew where Nyssa was going, there were times when even she had no idea about her wife's whereabouts. Nyssa kept some things private. So she believed that the boy knew nothing. She would never tell anyone where she is going, especially someone with very low ranks.

''If you hear from her or anyone…. Tell her that At'taer Al'asfar loved the wedding present… But wedding never took place…''

Boy smiled…

''She will be happy to know you liked it….''

Sara went back to the layer and Oliver, Felicity, Digs and Roy were there waiting for her. Oliver was out of his mind. When he got to the bedroom, he found her dress on the floor and there was no Sara in sight. He feared something might have happened to her. She didn't bring her phone so he wouldn't find her. She wanted some time alone with Nyssa but she was not in luck to find her.

''Sara, where did you go?''

''I had to find someone…''

''Someone?''

''Yes, someone…''

Felicity was a bit nervous…

''You know what birdy dropped the present?''

''I do…''

''And would you care to tell us?''

''No, not until I am certain….''

Diggs was getting a bit inpatient with Sara…

''Listen, I know you and Oliver are an item, but this can't expect us to blindly believe in all you say… If you know who did it, you must tell us. You are either part of the team or not Sara… It's your choice….''

She looked around the room and turned towards the door. She was on the way out when Oliver caught up with her.

''You don't intend telling us? You will leave the team to keep the secret? Who is that person Sara? What do they hold over you? If you tell me…. I could help you, protect you….''

''I don't need protection Oliver… I need time…''

Few weeks later Oliver brought Sara back and she could see that team was not very happy to see her, but they had to obey Oliver.

''We have a situation…''

''What is going on?''

''Someone else is hunting Merlyn… And they are doing it in a very new way to us…''

''What are they doing?''

''Killing his allays.''

Sara smiled….

''What is funny?''

''Someone is cutting his support and possibility for revenge…''

''Revenge?''

''If Merlyn is killed…''

''But who and why would they do that? We don't want him dead… We want him to face the justice…''

''Newsflash… Apparently someone wants him dead….''

Diggs was observing Sara.

''You know something?''

''Like what?''

''Why this is happening… Like you know the tactic of the others.''

''I know as much as you do… I am just looking for the logic…''

Diggs and Roy didn't believe her and Felicity was with them. They were sure she is hiding something. New problems in the city put them away from the mission ''What Sara is hiding'' and they noticed how different Sara's and Oliver combat styles were. Sara fought to kill and he fought to disable the opponent. They saw them get into the argument about the killing and sparing someone's life. They were surprised to hear how little compassion and mercy blond had and she was surprised how in her freedom she was becoming more like League members than ever before.

''You must value life Sara! We fight to protect city, not leave trails of bodies… That is the job of the others…''

''Others?''

''Doesn't mind…''

''Oh, finish what you wanted to say….''

''Sometimes you behave like you are part of it…''

''Part of what Oliver?!''

''League of Assassins…''

Sara was not ready to talk… She had to avoid that talk…

''And where did that come from? Are you part of it Ollie?''

''NO, I kill when I must and they kill for sport….''

Sara rolled her eyes at him…

''You saw their work… All these people killed with arrows or slit throats, that's them…''

''Your rapist was killed by them…''

He looked Sara in the eyes this time…

''And you took something from the body…. You stole something and hid it…. What did you take Sara?''

''Something that was mine before…''

And with that she left the room. She went upstairs to the roof. She needed some time alone. Inside of their hiding place, Oliver got to the Felicity's desk…

''I need something from you…''

''Yes?''

''Monitor Sara's calls and all the messages…''

''Ok…''

Few minutes after he said that, Sara's phone got new message.

''Our place. Midnight…''

Oliver saw it and looked at Diggs.

''I would love to know what is going on too…''

''So, we do this? We are going to spy on her? Oliver, this might cost you the relationship…''

''She is hiding something big… All of you know that…''

At midnight Sara climbed the stairs of the building Nyssa had the apartment ready for when Sara had missions near the Starling or at the very city. She got in and found Nyssa setting the table in the silk robe and her hair up in a messy bun.

''Late dinner?''

''I was busy…''

Sara smirked…

''How many?''

''Ten…''

''Nice…''

''Want some?''

''Sure…''

Sara sat and let Nyssa serve her. This was so familiar… Nyssa poured some wine to Sara and water for her.

''You never drank with me…''

''I do not drink Sara…''

''I know…''

Sara smiled…

''I always admired how easily you resisted all of the temptations….''

''Not all…''

Nyssa gave her a meaningful look.

''Oh, just one doesn't count…''

''One that almost killed me Sara…''

The conversation went dead after that. Two of them ate and avoided to look at each other… Nyssa noticed Sara had the wedding ring on again.

''I see the ring is back to its place…''

''I didn't marry Oliver… Someone dropped a body on us… I must say, it was interesting ring box… You outdid yourself my love…''

''I tend to improve…''

''You still have yours?''

''I never took mine off…''

At one moment Nyssa's phone beeped. She put down her fork and reached for her knife.

''Your boyfriend is here with a friend….''

''What?''

The door opened and Oliver and Diggs run into the room with arrow and gun pointed at them. Nyssa lifted her gaze towards the intruders.

''To what do we owe the pleasure?''

Oliver and Diggs were surprised to see two of them sitting at the table and enjoying a simple meal. No drama, nothing special going on. To someone who had no idea about who the girls were and what is the real nature of their relationship, this evening was nothing unusual… Two friends having dinner and probably trashing men they date. Little did they know…

''You are having dinner with her?''

''Yes?''

Diggs started laughing…

''We did all this to see your girl having dinner with a friend… Oh, my god... This is ridiculous… This is the top secret thing she was doing. Making dinner plans with a friend. Oliver my friend, two of you need to start communicating…''

Diggs left the room and they could hear him laughing in the corridor. Nyssa got of the chair and looked at Sara.

''I'll leave you for a moment. I need to get dressed. We have company…''

She went to the bedroom and changed into black jeans and red tank top she got from Sara. She put on some flats and let her hair down. She looked like normal girl…and she liked it… She got to the door and started listening to the conversation that was taking place in the living room.

''Care to explain Oliver what are you doing here?''

''I came to see where you were…. You are behaving weird these past few weeks… Ever since the wedding…''

''The man raped me Oliver… He deserved to die…''

''No! Death is the last resort…. You must understand that justice is more important than revenge… We all made mistakes Sara, and we redeemed. We got better after we got the chance… We fixed things and bought back some forgiveness…''

''Oh, Oliver…''

''You remember how many bad things we did in the past…And at the island…. And at the ship… We took lives Sara and I know that it still costs you a lot to live with all these things… It was the darkest moment of your life…And I know you Sara, you don't believe in killing… My Sara is not a killer…''

Sara smiled at him…

''Your Sara became a killer the first time she had to save her life… and from there things went on…much further…''

''How far?''

The bedroom door opened and Nyssa walked in. She looked at Sara and nodded. She was allowed to say who she was if she wanted. Nyssa let her go, so Sara was not in the league anymore.

''I became part of the League of Assassins.''

''What?!''

''Yes, I spent all this time there… As one of them… I was saved by…member of the ligue who took me in and nursed me to health. That person healed me in many ways and I found love beyond anything I could imagine…''

Oliver was hurt and shocked by this confession…

''And are you still member of…''

''No, I was released…''

''How? That's impossible…. It's either serve or die….''

''Let's say that my lover was…connected… and could do that for me…''

''And where is your lover?''

''I will not speak of them. I owe them the privilege of staying in the shadow.''

''Sara, this is serious. You knew who killed that man! You knew all along since it happened… And Merlyn's connection… Was it your lover's work?"

''Yes…''

''Why would someone bother to do all this. If the Ra's al Ghul found out, they might die…''

''He would never kill my lover…''

''Why?''

''Because I…''

Oliver then remembered Nyssa was there…

''Does she know about your past?''

Sara nodded…

''You told her, but couldn't tell me…?''

''I believe we were not properly introduced last time Mr. Queen…''

She smirked and didn't look at Sara. She knew Sara would not be happy about it…

''I am Nyssa… Daughter of Ra's al Ghul, heir to the Demon… And Sara's wife….''


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver barged into the hiding place angry as hell.

''Oh, here you are… Did she lecture you about thrust and respect in the relationship and all the other things….''

Roy and Felicity came to the room when they heard Diggle teasing Oliver…

''What happened?''

''We barged into the apartment to find Sara having dinner with a friend… Who is a girl… The one you met at the party… So, nothing shady was happening… Our girl had a dinner…''

Oliver turned towards them and gave them bitter smile…

''As you say ''our'' girl played us like game of chess… The nice dinner, was actually family dinner in a very creepy way… The girl is Nyssa, daughter of Ra's al Ghul… Heir to the League of the Assassins Sara is a member of…''

He noticed their mouth hanging open…. It took Diggle few moments to recover…

''Damn… and how did she get out? They kill the ones who leave…''

''Oh, it gets better… She was released…''

''By whom?''

''Her wife… Nyssa…''

Felicity was confused…

''Nyssa… The girl dressed in leather?''

''Yes…''

''Damn, she is hot!''

They all turned towards her…

''Hey, I was just stating the obvious…. She is hot…''

Before the discussion could go any further, Quentin called Oliver to ask if he knew where Sara was.

''She is with Nyssa…''

''Who is that?''

''The lady from the party… Tall, dark hair…''

''Oh, the beautiful one?''

''Yes…her….''

''Oh, I was afraid she was in trouble. I called few moments ago and she sounded weird… Like she was drugged or something else.''

''What?''

''Nothing, my imagination…''

Oliver got Diggle and Rey to go to the Nyssa's apartment. Knowing now who she was he was sure Sara would be a target to whoever wanted to get Nyssa…

The got into the apartment and found Sara sleeping on the sofa. She looked unharmed. There was a letter in front of her. Oliver picked it up and put it in his pocket. Diggle tried to wake her up, but soon realized she was sedated. He picked her up and took her to the car. They placed her at Oliver's bed and left the room.

''Nyssa was not there…''

''And her things….''

''My guess is that she has things here… She must travel light…''

Diggle went to get some coffee and left Oliver alone for few minutes. Oliver got the letter out of the pocket and opened it. It was letter from Nyssa to Sara.

''_Beloved,_

_When you find this letter I would be far on a mission. You knew I couldn't stay long. My father has some things he wants me personally to take care of. So, you can imagine that I would be out of reach for some time… I just came because I was told you asked for me. Regardless of new events where your boyfriend knows about where you were and who I am, the deal stands. You are free… You are free to choose your path. There is always hope that it would bring you down to me and back into my arms, but if you pick differently, I will respect your choice… As I told you… I love you so much and I want you to be happy. I would love it to be with me, but I also know that I don't bring a lot of happiness and love. I am a killer Sara, but you gave me a heart. You woke up the person I never knew and I am grateful to you for it. Our line of work might never let us get old and gray together, but it doesn't matter. We had some time on this world together and we lived several lives together. I can't pick what we are, but if I could, I would say you are it for me my tiny bird… At'taer Al'asfar you are my past , my present and my future. Regardless of what you pick as your path and beloved…_

_Forever yours,_

_Nyssa'' _

Oliver threw the letter into the fire. Diggle came back to the room and found Oliver by the fire and saw the letter….

''Man, you did not just do that…''

''I did… She needs to get rid of that woman…''

''Oliver, did you ever ask her if she wants to get rid of her?''

''She is a killer… Sara just needs better environment to get adapted to life again…''

''And we are that?''

''We are not perfect, but we are better than her…''

''Ok… If you say so…''

Sara woke up and first thing she did was call for Nyssa.. After few seconds she realized she was in Oliver's room. Last thing she remembered was kissing Nyssa on the sofa. Oliver entered the room with food and coffee.

''How did I get here?''

''We found you at her place…''

''And Nyssa?''

''Gone…''

''Did she say something?''

Diggle just looked at Oliver.

''No, nothing… She was gone when we came…''

Sara got off the bed and took a few bights of the food. For weeks Sara would go to the apartment and wait for her but Nyssa never came back. In her pain and fear for not knowing anything about Nyssa she was hit with big news. She was pregnant. Apparently the weeks she spent in Oliver's bed did miracle and she was with child. At first she hid it from everyone not knowing what to do. What if Nyssa came back and said she wanted her back? Would she accept another's child? And what would Oliver say if she chooses Nyssa and leaves with her. His child would be born in Assassin life and every option looked worse than the one before it. Oliver found out during one of their missions. She was changing after it and he noticed her belly.

''You are pregnant?!''

''Yes…''

''And you never tought about telling me?''

''I didn't know what to tell you…''

''How about ''Oliver, I am pregnant with your child''? That would be the one thing you could say!''

''How do you know it's yours?''

''Can wonder woman get you pregnant?''

That made Sara laugh… He called Nyssa wander woman and she called him coward in tights. Too bad two of them are on the opposite sides. She knew they would be good friends if she was not in the middle.

''You are off the missions Sara… Your only job now is to take care of that child…''

When they went all together to dinner young boy came to their table. When Sara saw him she stopped laughing.

''What is happening Hasan?''

''Mistress is missing….''

''How long?''

''Two months… Demon is asking if you know something. He just wants to know if she is alive and well…''

''I have no idea where she is… I haven't seen her in more than three months…''

''People think that she has fallen…''

Sara jumped from her chair…

''No, no, no…. She… She can't be…''

''No one knows anything of her… She was supposed to be back long time ago…''

''NO! NO!''

Oliver tried to calm her.

''Where was she seen last?''

''I don't know…''

''Hasan, she told you where she went…''

''Only thing I know is that it had to do with the island she found you and man called Slade.''

''Prepare the jet, I'll be there in two hours…''

Oliver took her hand…

''You are not going anywhere…''

''Oliver, let go of my hand until you can still use it…''

''Sara, you are pregnant…''

''And she is missing!''

''Are you serious?! You would put your life in danger and life of our unborn child at risk for her?"

''Oliver, let go of me…''

''I will go to find her, but you will stay here and take care of yourself and that baby…''

''I can't stay… I must find her… I must…''

Oliver couldn't believe what Sara was saying. He called Sara's father and told him to come. Quentin came in matter of minutes. At first he was also very surprised to see his daughter was pregnant.

''Is this the news we are celebrating?''

''I was hoping to celebrate, but then she decided to go and search for missing, and probably dead Nyssa…''

''She is missing? No one reported her missing… When did she disappear?''

''Over three months ago…''

''No, I didn't have her in my missing person's data…''

''No one reported her missing…''

''No one is searching for her?''

''There are people looking for her dad, but not the usual way…''

''What does that mean?''

''It's complicated…''

''How complicated?''

''I am an assassin, Nyssa found me and trained me… she is my wife and now I must find her. On her last night here we made deal to talk about our future when she comes back. She left without a word or anything and now I heard she was missing. I must find her… And along the way I found out I was pregnant with Oliver's baby and now that complicates things. He believes he owns me and I shouldn't go to find my beloved… Do you get it now?''

He nodded trying to work on things he found out about his little girl. He believed that learning she was alive would be hard, but this was out of any category he could imagine.

''I agree you should stay and take care of the baby. Let someone else find her…''

Oliver turned towards her.

''I will search for Nyssa… And I will make sure I find her for you.''

She knew she will never get away with what she wanted like this. She had to think smart.

''Fine… Keep me informed.''

Oliver went with Hasan and she went with the rest of the crew to the ''office''. Felicity went to her computer and tried to learn something about Nyssa and possible sightings, but there was nothing she could learn. Roy and Diggle worked on ideas how they could help Oliver and possible Nyssa. And Sara was waiting for her moment. She filled the gun with sleeping shots and fired them at her friends. She left the letter and left the room. She had to find her Nyssa…


	6. Chapter 6

''_To fight the unthinkable you must be willing to do the unthinkable… Never forget that my beloved…''_

With these words Nyssa sent her to her first mission and now with them on her mind she is going to the mission of finding her beloved. She got on the plane and arrived to the island she promised never to come back to ever again. But as it usually is in life, most things you promise never to do you do… She put on a wig and changed her appearance. She had to stay invisible to many people. She found Oliver and followed him. She was sure Hasan recognized one of her disguise because he was leaving her tiny clues of what they found and usually took Oliver to the opposite direction. When he couldn't get Oliver distracted anymore, they went to the boat. They sneaked in and found Nyssa there. She was under the watch all the time and by Hasan's opinion, on some drug. She barely moved and she was fed through IV. They couldn't risk having her awake. Hasan sent message to the Demon and he sent them fifty of his best warriors. On the morning of the planned attack Oliver got the call from Diggle.

''Hey man, how are you?''

''Is she there?''

''Yes, we found Nyssa… Give me Sara so I can speak to her…''

''I am glad you found Nyssa, but I was asking about Sara… She went after you…''

''And how is it possible you tell me that now?''

''Your phone was off…''

''What is that woman thinking! I will kill her one day!''

''She went after the woman she loves… Let's face it… That's what we all expected… Sara loves her…''

''But my baby….''

''Oliver… I am sorry to tell you, but we know who Sara picked… She loves that woman more than anything. Tell me something, do you thing she changed since Nyssa left and you burned the letter? Apparently Sara is heartbroken since Nyssa left ''without'' a word… And we know it's no true…''

''I wanted Sara to have a chance…''

''And she did… And she still picked her… Even not knowing where she was or if she was alive… Sara picked Nyssa dead or alive….''

''But Nyssa…''

''I know Oliver… But she loves her…''

''She made her a killer…''

''Other option was to kill Sara…''

''I must go…''

Oliver hung up and went back to Hasan.

''We are ready sir… We are going to the ship in five minutes. Get ready…''

Sara was already there… She sneaked into the boat and found good position. Assassins and Oliver came and the fight started. It was not with even numbers but she knew that one assassin can put up a good fight. And she did all she could to keep her eye on Nyssa. She was unconscious and tied to the bed. There were three guards around her. She took an arch and arrow and shot all of them. As the number of Slade's soldiers went down she got out of her hiding place to try to help Nyssa. She took out syringe with special serum Nyssa gave her as something that would boost her strength in the mission if she needed it. She never used, but believed Nyssa could use now. She sneaked and injected her. She untied her and as soon as Nyssa opened her eyes she told her to be quiet and placed small knife in her hand. Nyssa pretended to be tied down and when Slade came to check if someone approached her, she stabbed him and Sara slit his throat. He couldn't believe Sara did something like that. As he was falling, he saw he had a chance to kill Sara. But instead of stabbing Sara, he stabbed Nyssa to the heart because she came between the blade and Sara... He died with a smile on his face since he took Sara her lover… Sara's scream made them all stop fighting. Oliver and Hasan ran towards her and the rest of the assassins was dealing with the Slade's army. She took Nyssa in her arms and didn't want to let go of her.

''No…No… We were so close to getting you out of here… Please don't die on me… Stay alive for me…''

Sara held her close until the life was slowly leaving her body. She kissed her and held her close again. ''Beloved, don't leave me… Stay with me Nyss… I need you… I will die without you in my life…''

Hasan somehow managed to take Nyssa's body away from Sara. She was soaked in blood. She lifted her gaze of the floor.

''Hasan, beg her father to do it… take the jet just get there in time… please…''

''I will… I will give my best to do so…''

He tried to leave, but Sara told him to stop. She came to him and took off Nyssa's ring of her finger and placed it above hers. She kissed Nyssa again and let them go…

''I will see you again beloved… If not here, then…''

As Hasan took away Nyssa, Oliver did the same for Sara. He took her to the ship and they started their long journey home. He called their friends to tell them what happened. He didn't see Sara for two days out of the cabin and some told him that she didn't eat at all. He got her to open the cabin and forced her to eat.

''You must eat. Baby needs food and you must do it for it.''

''I don't care… I just want to die…''

''But you can't… There is our child inside of you and you must live for that baby…''

''I don't have anything to live for…''

''Yes, you do…''

''You are right… I have reason to live… To avenge her death… I will not rest until all the responsible are dead…''

''I meant our baby is the reason to live…''

''I will eat the damn food, just leave me alone…''

She finished the food he brought her and kicked him out. That was their ritual until they came home. He moved her in to his house and kept an eye on her. Laurel and her mom were with her when Oliver was gone and they were too happy for Sara's taste. They started helping Oliver with making baby's room, getting things for it and doing all the things mother should be doing. Instead, this baby mama was in bed most of the time and when she was out, she was not in the mood to be in the big company. In the sixth month they learned she was expecting a son. Oliver was very proud of it. When her mother became bothered with pregnant and unwed daughter, she forced them to get married so the child would be legal. Sara was eight months pregnant when she married Oliver. It was small ceremony in the back yard of the house. She had to be in bed since she didn't bother to keep her pregnancy safe at the very start and still she was causing trouble with not eating and not being careful. She gave birth to the boy two days after she started the ninth month. It was long labor but in the end two of them were well and alive. Oliver was a proud father who showed his son to every person there was at the hospital. Sara was in bed quit and gathering strength for her mission. Baby was born; Oliver will leave her alone now. Now she could go back to the promise she made to Nyssa when Hasan took her away. Her beloved was dead and it was her duty to avenge her death. She knew Oliver spared the men who didn't put up too much fight and it was her mission to find and kill anyone who kept her beloved imprisoned. Three days after the labor, they were allowed to go home. Oliver made small party for friends and family to introduce his son. He named him John Quentin Queen. Sara didn't mind. She let Oliver handle all that has to do with a baby. Until Sara fully recovered, they had a nurse helping with the baby during the nights and Sara decided to keep her even after. She needed her to take care of the baby. Every morning she would wake up at five and work out until nine. Then she would shower and eat with the family. Oliver noticed that whenever he woke up she was not in bed and she was not with the baby. One morning he followed her to the basement and found her practicing.

''What are you doing?''

''Getting back in shape…''

''Why?''

''You know why…''

''You are not giving up?!''

''How can I? I made her a promise… I can't fail her…''

''Don't you think that you are failing her more with doing this? She died to protect you Sara and to protect our son. And you will make her sacrifice worthless if you die…''

Oliver took her hands and started shouting at her.

''She died so you could live. Honor her death with being actually alive and trying to keep up with life. Don't make it worthless…That woman lover you enough to die for you… So, tell me do you love her enough to appreciate what she did?!''

At first she was so angry at Oliver. She plotted in her head so many times ho she would kill him and make him suffer but in time it faded… It took her some time to morn Nyssa and say good bye to the pain and all and remember good days and positive things. As soon as she let go of her pain, she let Oliver get closer to her again. They started enjoying being parents to their son and they had so much fun with his new words, moves, steps and all he brought to them. A year after their son's birth, Sara was pregnant again. This time she was feeling better about being pregnant and she wanted this baby very much. She talked to it, sang to it and even let other people touch her belly…Her due date was end of October. She was very nostalgic when she heard that. It was time of Nyssa's birth day. If she lived, her birth day would be October 28th. On the 28th, Sara woke up early and went to the pond. She got nice flowers and two satin bows. One was red and other black… Just like flowers she would get from Nyssa… It was their way of leaving small messages to one another. She kissed them and whispered her vows in Arabic and threw them into the water. She sat on the grass and closed her eyes… She was thinking about how much she was missing Nyssa and how much she would give to have her back or at least to have that day back and make sure she didn't die...

''Oh, beloved… You can't imagine how much I miss you…''

She got off the grass and went back home. Oliver was getting down to have breakfast when she entered.

''You were out early…''

''I had something to do…''

''At this time?''

''Yes… It's…''

She started crying…

''Love, what is going on? Sara…''

''Today would be Nyssa's thirtieth birthday…. She promised that if we get to live that long, she would take me for a picnic by the lake… ''

''Oh, I'm sorry…''

''It's fine…I am going to the room… I am feeling a bit restless.. Baby is kicking up storm…''

''Hey, that's our little ninja in there… It would be amazing if it was another son…''

''Or a girl…''

''Noooo… Boy… I want to have two boys…''

''We will see Queen…''

Four hours later Sara felt her water brake. It was time. Diggle got them to the car and took them to the hospital. From the moment they arrived and the moment when the baby started going out, there have been at least ten hours. Labor was more painful than it was with John. She got more drugs and started hallucinating that Nyssa was there holding her hand. One of the nurses looked just like her to Sara. She was in the uniform with her hair up and mask over the face, but she had the same eyes like her. Sara was sure it was her… She was begging her to stay and no to leave her. Other staff ignored what Sara was saying. She was so full of drugs and they were used to the people seeing some people who were not there at all or not even real. Sara looked through the window. It was already a night time. Moon was full and red… Bloody moon… She looked at the nurse she believed to be Nyssa and she winked at her when she realized what Sara saw outside of the window. She felt chills… Midwives told her to breathe and give them two big pushes. It was close to the end.

''One more…''

Sara gave her best to push the baby out and then there was silence… Doctors took the baby and got her to start crying. Baby gave them strong cry and they all felt relived.

''Congratulations… You have beautiful baby girl… Let us clean you and her up and then we will give her to you.''

Sara looked all over the room looking for the Nyssa looking nurse but she was not there…

Sara was cleaned up and moved to the room. She was not high from the meds anymore and she was ready to see her baby. Oliver and her family were there waiting for the child to arrive. Nurse pushed in small crib with a tiny baby in pink blanket.

''This is your daughter…''

She took it out of the crib and gave her to Sara. Baby was beautiful. She had very pale skin, tender skin and she was very small. Her eyes were closed. She was taking a nap. She and her mommy were tired from the big work they did today. Sara took her small hands and looked at them. She had tiny hands with long fingers. She had perky nose and then she opened her eyes. She had big black eyes… She was captivating. Oliver took a seat by Sara on the bed…

''We should pick a name for her…I was thinking….''

At that moment baby caught her ring finger…

''I believe she picked her name…''

''What?''

Sara showed him her finger and he remembered that under the wedding ring she once had and now had, she had HER name stamped into the skin… He knew he had to let her have this… Maybe it would be the way for her to have peace of that woman with her and never again wish to run all over the world to honor her. It pained him that his daughter would carry that name, but he knew it was for the best.

''Fine… Hello Nyssa...''


	7. Chapter 7

Oliver managed to convince Sara to let him give their daughter second name, so she was Nyssa Moira Queen Lance. Sara's mother was not crazy about the idea of her granddaughter being named after that woman, but she had to accept it. Quentin was happy because he noticed how better Sara was after this child and how much she wanted to live. He believed it had a lot to do with her being named after the woman she loved.

Two years later….

Baby Nyssa was apple of Sara's eye and she loved that girl like crazy. From the moment she was born, she was her mother's entire world. From early on she was much different than her brother. John liked to play with his toys and make a lot of noise and Nyssa loved to sit in the corner and ''read'' her books. She started speaking very early, but didn't speak much. She was polite, but not very communicative. She didn't like to play with dolls and she preferred her brother's swords and things like that. She told her mom that one day she will be a warrior. Sara smiled at her and told her she has no doubt in that. Sara would tell her about Nyssa as a bedtime story. She talked about her as a big warrior princess who gave her life to protect person she loved. Baby Nyssa was crazy about her mom's stories of the warrior princess and felt very proud to be named like her.

Five years later….

John started his karate lessons and Nyssa wanted to go too. Oliver was pretty much against it, but Sara insisted they let her.

''She just wants it because he is going. Let her have few lessons and she will give up on it.''

Instead of giving it up, she loved it and in just few weeks became best in the group. Sara would find her often in the garden practicing and she loved watching her from the shadows. The one to give it up was actually John who decided that basketball was actually better. He started doing that and Nyssa kept going to her karate lessons. Her fifth birthday was near and Sara asked what she would want for it.

''I want a kimono…''

''What?''

''I want to be dressed like our teacher….''

Sara smiled at her…

''What do you say we go and get it now and then you can pick a present too…''

''Kimono is not a present?''

''No, you get something else too…''

''Yeeey, let's go…''

Their shopping trip was fun. They went to get the dress for the party, went for Sara to have her hair cut and Nyssa to have her ends cut. Her hair was dark and thick and she didn't like to cut it.

''You are stubborn little girl…''

''I love my hair mom…''

''I know…''

''So, let's get me a kimono…''

Sara found her white one that was her size and very nice, but her daughter didn't want it. She picked the one she never imagined she would notice. It had wide pants and long top it was black with red edges and the shirt was up to the knees with big slits on the sides.

''Baby, why did you pick this one?''

''Because a princess warrior would have one like that…''

Sara smiled…

''Yes she would…''

Nyssa would never be fond of this particular model, but she would approve of the colors. Since the one Nyssy picked was not expensive, Sara got her another two so she could change them. Sara wanted her to have new dress and she picked black dress…again. Sara's mother and Laurel were going insane about the dresses she picked. She was in black most of the time and there was no chance to put her into anything else.

''_She is a child Sara. She should be in colors…'' _

_She heard that thing from entire family, including Oliver. Once they had to go to some big dinner as a family and he told her she would not be going unless she puts on bright green dress Laurel got her. Few minutes before they were to leave, Oliver went to get her and found her on the floor reading her new book in her clothing for the house._

''_We are leaving and you are not ready?''_

''_You said I can't go if I put on my black dress, so I am not going…''_

_That child was driving him mad. He got down and yelled at Sara._

''_You did this… You let her behave like she is the one in charge…''_

''_Oliver, she is just a child…''_

''_Yes, and she listens to no one… Why do you let her do whatever she wants… This is insane Sara…''_

''_I think you should go with John. I will stay with Nyssy at home…Have nice evening….''_

Their marriage was put to test many times over things Nyssa wanted to do and Oliver didn't agree. As much as he could figure out things with John, that much Nyssa was mystery to him. Mystery he feared to solve. Sometimes he felt like she was Sara's child with her, not with him… He felt like intruder in her world not a father. Thea Queen was not stupid. She knew that Sara found comfort in the child and she didn't like the fact that she was making little Nyssa. So she kept an eye on Sara and the child, but after some time she realized that baby Nyssa was in fact very similar to the woman Sara couldn't get over. Since she was born, Thea was under the impression that Oliver was not a husband but an affair Sara had. Her primary marriage was still to the dead woman, not her very alive brother. Nyssa's birthday was on Saturday. They arranged all for a big party and Thea took it upon herself to organize all. John and Oliver took her out for the morning until the house was decorated and Sara went to the lake to spend some time reliving her memories. Oliver didn't have to ask. He knew already what Sara was doing every year on their daughter's birthday. Sara sat in the grass with the roses and held them close to her heart.

''My beloved…Another year without you… I miss you so much my love… Nyssy is growing and becoming more pain in the neck… Just like you…She is showing interest in martial arts. I wish you could see her… She is amazing child. John started school. He is so proud… You should see his tiny uniform. He loves it…''

She wiped away her tears…

''I wish you were here my beloved… I wish you could see all this…''

She got back home and Thea was finishing things with Laurel…

''Hey, where were you?''

''Out..''

''Out?''

''I do it every year and you are so surprised?''

Thea looked at her sister in law and simply had to state her opinion…

''When will you realize that you are hurting him? He is you husband… He is alive and there… But no, you are still crying over a dead woman…and turning your child into her…''

Laurel and Dinah were silent. They were waiting for Sara's answer…

''Your brother knew I loved her when we got married. He knew I loved her when John was born and he knew all along that she is my beloved…''

''If things were like that, why did you marry him? You don't even love my brother… "

''Because my mom didn't let us breathe until we did it. She didn't want John to be born out of marriage. It meant to her a lot… And I care about the Oliver a lot…''

''But you don't love him…''

''No, I don't… Not the way he expects from me…''

Sara looked at clock and noticed that guests and birthday girl would be here soon.

''I must change so I could help Nyssy dress…''

Oliver got the kids home just in time for them to change. Nyssy picked black dress with purple bow in the back and Sara braided her hair. They got down and usual lectures from her mother and sister started. Kids started coming and entire garden was full of kids running around and playing tag. Diggle, his wife and son saved Sara from too much time with her parents. Nyssy was sitting in her swing and looking around. She didn't play with the children. Sara wanted to go to her, but Oliver told her not to go.

''Leave her alone. She needs to start socializing with others.''

Sara saw how John was having fun and playing with boys and her little princess was in the swing looking at the distance. Dinah came with the cake and it was time for the birthday song. They started singing when she saw Hasan enter the garden. She went to greet him. Oliver and Diggle noticed him too.

''Hasan… How are you? I haven't seen you in years…''

''I am fine Ms. Sara… I came baring gifts for the girl and one for you…''

''For me?''

''Yes…Close your eyes…''

She did what she was told and she felt something in the stomach. A hand touched her cheel and someone whispered.

''Hello At'taer Al'asfar…''

She would know that voice anywhere… She didn't open her eyes but she just put her hand over the hand that was on her face. She leaned into the touch…

''Beloved, you are back…''

''I am back… I left the league…''

Sara opened her eyes…

''What?''

''We will talk later… Your husband is coming….''

''You are alive?''

''And you are not happy about it… Some things never change…''

Small smile was on his lips. That woman always had a good comeback he must give her that. Sara stood in front of Nyssa looking at her and trying to get every detail of her. She was still stunning and with her very sharp, military posture… Her hair was still long and in a very neat bun. She was in lacy shirt, black leather corset and leather pants. She looked so hot to Sara that she could bakery concentrate…

''I want you to meet the birthday girl… I named her after you…''

''And my mom…''

Oliver added… Nyssa rolled her eyes at his comment and looked at Sara…

''Let me meet little At'taer Al'asfar and give her the present…''

Hasan came with small bouquet of flowers that Sara and her exchanged and small box. After the girl blew the candles she went to her mom to meet the new guest. She liked how the lady looked. She was dressed just like the princess from her mom's stories…

''Baby, come here to meet someone….''

Sara lowered herself next to the girl and smiled at her…

''Love, this is Nyssa…''

''Hi… You have same name as I do…''

Sara's mother came to them.

''Baby, offer your hand to mama's friend….''

Nyssa looked at the older woman and then at the new guest.

'' Are you a warrior princess?''

''Yes, I am…''

''Then I can't offer you a hand…''

Instead of shaking her hand, little Nyssa got her palms together and bowed to the mother's friend. Nyssa bowed back to the little girl… And smiled at her…

''You are really a warrior?''

''Yes, I am…''

''Cool… I want to be one when I grow up….''

Nyssa smiled at the girl…

''Then you must work on that…''

Oliver became aware that yet another woman from his family was enchanted by Nyssa. His daughter finally got the chance to meet the person her mother talked about. Nyssa got down to one knee and opened little box. Inside was a small necklace with canaries. She put it around Nyssy's neck and told her in Arabic that she wishes this little canary never to end up in the cage.

''Wow! You speak Arabic!''

''I do… But how do you know?''

''Mommy taught me a little…''

Nyssa smiled at Sara.

''Good job mommy…''

Oliver didn't like how Sara was looking at her resurrected wife. She was with him now, she was his wife and yet, that woman had the power over her.

''Baby, go and play… Mom, dad and Nyssa have to talk about something.''

''Ok… Thank you for the present and will you please help me to become a warrior?''

'' We'll talk about it…''

''Ok…''

Nyssy left them skiping towards the kids an showing everyone her new necklace. Three adults stayed faced with a very unpleasant conversation. _What happens now?_


	8. Chapter 8

Oliver let the way to the library. He took his seat behind the desk and Sara and Nyssa sat at the sofa. They were looking at each other like two horny teenagers and Oliver felt very bad about all this.

''What will we do now?''

''What do you mean?''

''Well, you are alive and two of us have a family…''

Sara ignored her husband…

''Where are you staying?''

''Probably at the apartment where I usually stayed. But I am not sure if my dad will let me…''

''Stay with us… I can't let you go now…''

Oliver felt cornered. He had to say yes because in case of saying no, he was sure Sara would leave him in a heartbeat…

''She can go to the guest house. I think you would be comfortable there.''

Sara smiled.

''Yes, we can go and get you tomorrow everything you need and get it decorated. It will be so much fun. Oliver and John are going to the ranch and we can stay here with Nyssy and get the house done.''

Oliver was not happy with his wife's change of planes.

''But we were all going to the ranch. Your parents would not be happy about this and you know how much John loves trick or treating there…''

''But we need to settle her in…''

''She can also come and we can do that after we come back.''

Sara looked at Nyssa who nodded and smiled…

''Fine… Now, it's time to go back to the celebration.''

She turned towards Nyssa…

''Tell Hasan to bring your things and we can get you settled here in one of the guest rooms until the house is ready…''

Nyssa smiled and nodded…

''I think we should be talking about something important here. What is going to happen now? She is alive Sara and we have two children and maybe third on the way….''

Nyssa also wanted to know this… She wanted to know what will happen now that she is back and apparently her Canary continued with her life.

''I don't know… I care about you Oliver. Before everything we were friends and even after we saw each other again we were friends and lovers again… But… She… You know that there was not a day I didn't want her back… I love her Olly. I loved her even when I believed she was dead. I can't bare to be away from her now that she is alive….''

Nyssa lowered her gaze. Yes, she loved Sara more than anything, but she respected the commitment she made to someone else.

''I will leave and not bother you…''

Oliver was the one to stop her. He knew that Sara would leave after Nyssa…

''No, you stay and we will figure it out…''

They turned towards Oliver and looked at him with surprised faces.

''I am not your biggest fan and you feel the same about me, but… I know she would leave after you or stay and be miserable… So, you stay… You have your thing…but…just don't leave my children without their mother…''

''I would not leave them Oliver…''

Oliver started shouting at Sara. He had enough of lies and tiptoeing around their issues…

''You went pregnant to save her… And after she died or you believed she died you locked yourself in the room and barely ate or did anything but plot revenge…. Three days after the labor you started working out so you could sneak in the middle of the night to find people who tortured her and killed her… So, don't start me with the bullshit of you not leaving us. You left us many times Sara. You never cared about John as a baby. After few months when I caught you preparing to leave and revenge her and we had the talk you changed a bit and I started believing we could make it. You started to notice us, you were mother to our son and you started being a wife and then the second baby happened to us. We were happy to have it and even you showed some enthusiasm for the pregnancy and the baby and then things changed again. That night when our daughter was born, I lost my wife again. ''

''What?!''

''As soon as you saw the baby you choose to name her Nyssa and I had to beg for my mom's name to be her second name….''

''And you asked me how to name our son?''

''I am surprised you knew we had a baby at that time! You were so consumed with hate and revenge that I am surprised you remember any of us…''

''WHAT!''

''You only thought about her and how to avenge her death… You know, for the first time in my life you got me to wander if I ever really knew you….''

''What are you talking about?''

''You never loved me Sara, and I learned to live with it… But what I couldn't understand is how could someone put a lover above a child?! I never understood that…''

''I owed her my life… Twice… or even more than that….''

Oliver faced Nyssa…

''Now you have her… She stands in front of you… Ask her Sara! Ask her if she would like to be avenged by a pregnant woman or a mother with a baby! Ask her if she would like to see you dead?! You have her here… Your warrior with different principles than me… Ask Nyssa what does she think about the things you wanted to do…''

Nyssa put her hands on Sara's cheeks…

'' Ta-er Al-Sahfer, I willingly gave my life to save you and the child you were having… Regardless of my feelings for Mr. Queen, he was offering you something I never could. No matter how big our love was and is right now, I could have never given you a child. And even warriors and assassins, like me…like you were value lives of mothers and children… I would do the same thing in a heartbeat beloved to save you and your baby. I wanted you to live and continue your life… I wanted you happy, not living in bitterness… The child inside of you should have given to you all the strength to go on…''

''I couldn't… I never wanted to give it up… I never did….''

Oliver faced his wife and looked at confused Nyssa…

''I might not be the one to hunt them down, but I was the one to kill every last one of them…''

Oliver looked at his wife in surprise.

''What?''

''Hassan caught them…and kept them hidden in the storage unit on the boat… A week after Nyssa was born…he called me and told me he has something for me… I got to the boat and saw them on their knees and tied… Ready…''

Sara was crying now…

''With the baby tied to my chest, I killed them…''

Then she turned towards Oliver…

''And that is when I found my peace and continued to live my life… I avenged my beloved and they were dead…''

''You had a child on you when you killed ten men…?''

''Yes, she was securely tied to me… I learned that when we lived in…''

''You KILLED people with a CHILD on you?''

''Yes…''

Oliver was out of him mind mad at his wife… He had few choice words for her but he didn't get the chance to use them. Sara's mother got into the room.

''I am sorry to interrupt, but some guests are leaving…''

''We will be there in a minute…''

Sara wiped her eyes and left the room with Oliver. Nyssa got to the window and watched the garden. All children were playing, but the birthday girl. She was walking towards the tree. She got out to the garden and went to the birthday girl. She set in the grass next to her and Nyssy lifted her gaze.

''Why are you alone?''

''I don't like other kids and they don't like me either…''

''Why is that?''

''They call me smarty-pants… John told them too… It's not my fault he is stupid boy…''

''Why do you say that?''

''His teacher sent notes to mom and dad saying he can't read and write properly…''

''And you can?''

''Yes… I can read English and mom is teaching me Arabic…''

''Nice…''

''I will need it one day…''

''Why?''

''When I start traveling the world…''

''What for?''

''Mom told me that magic princess lives in the dark cave and watches the world… I want to go and tell her I will help her…She doesn't have to do it alone…''

Nyssa wiped a tear…

''You are special girl Nyssa…''

She smiled to the older woman…

''So is the princess…. Mom told me that…''

Their conversation was interrupted by Sara's mother.

''Love, it's time to get inside. It's getting cold and your parents said you can open the presents.''

They got off the grass and started walking towards the house. Nyssy run into it to open her presents and Mrs. Lance looked at Nyssa with disapproval.

''Don't ruin her life.''


	9. Chapter 9

It was almost time for bed. Nyssa packed her bags for visiting the Queen ranch the following day and she was sitting in front of the vanity and combing her hair. There was knock on the door and Sara came into the room.

''Are you settled?''

''Yes, thank you…''

Sara came to her and took the brush from her hand. Nyssa smiled and turned her back to Sara. Sara started brushing Nyssa's hair and remembering how many times she did that before. She moved Nyssa's hair over one shoulder and kissed her neck.

''Happy birthday beloved…''

Nyssa got off the chair and stood in front of Sara. They just looked at one another waiting for something. Sara started leaning on to kiss Nyssa when Oliver came into the room.

''I came to wish you a good night. Sara, John is waiting for you. You promised him a bath…''

''Oh,ok…''

Oliver stood at the door waiting for his wife to leave.

''Have good night Nyssa…''

''You too…''

Nyssa spent most of the night awake. She couldn't sleep. She had so many things on her mind. _What will her life look like now? What will happen? Sara was married, but she said she loved her. And what does that mean for all of them? Is Sara hers? Oliver's? Their to share?_ She had so many questions and no idea of an answer. Around six in the morning she finally got out of the bed and got dressed. She decided to put on something that would not look too much like she used to dress. She put on dark jeans, black top and black flats. She braded her hair and went downstairs. She found some green tea and made it. She loved some of the things she found there. There were a lot of things she and Sara used to eat when they had missions together and she was trying to get her off the junk food. After she made her tea, she went to the library and picked a book from the shelf. For some reason whenever she felt her life was at a turning point or something big was happening, she would turn to few books…. One was ''Little prince'' (that was the book Sara brought her from one of her missions and she loved it), second was ''Tales of 1000 nights'' (or Arabian nights) and the last one was not something that could be found on the shelf of Christian family. She turned to Scheherazade and her stories and got lost in the world she knew the best, world of imagination and books. At one point she felt she was not alone. She knew it was not Sara, so she guessed it was Oliver… She lifted her gaze from the book and saw him standing at the door.

''I still can't believe you are here…''

''Neither can I…''

''Why did you come back?''

''I can't tell you that yet Oliver Queen… I must talk to Sara first… But, let's say you have something of mine Mr. Queen…''

That got him angry. Regardless of how much she and Sara loved one another, she had no right to say she is hers. Sara is a person, not a possession…

''Sara is not yours… She belongs…''

Nyssa shook her head…

''I am not talking about her…''

''Then what?''

''Some other time Mr. Queen. We have to have a talk with Sara too…''

Before their conversation could go any further, Sara got into the room with the children. Nyssy run into Nyssa's arms to give her something…

''You didn't tell me yesterday was your birthday too…''

''I didn't want to spoil yours…''

''I can share…''

''I shall remember that…''

''I have something for you…''

''What is it?''

''You gave me a little birdy yesterday and this is for you. My mom gave it to me but I want you to have it…''

''What is it?''

She gave Nyssa a small velvet box out of her pocket. Nyssa opened it and found beautiful hair broach in the shape of the butterfly. It was silver with covered with small garnet stones. It was a broach she gave Sara before the mission Sara didn't come back from. She took it from the girl and touched it. She hasn't seen that thing in years. Sara noticed that whatever her daughter gave Nyssa it got to her. She approached Nyssa and the girl and Nyssa turned box towards Sara.

''Oh, God…''

That was all Sara had to say. She sat beside Nyssa on the sofa and took the broach from her hands.

''Nyssy loved it so I gave it to her to keep it and save it for someone special….''

''Do you like it?''

''I love it… Thank you very much…''

Nyssy got out of her mother's arms and took the box from Nyssa..

''Turn around…''

Nyssa did what she was asked and Nyssy placed the butterfly in her braid…

''Now you are real princess…''

''Thank you… It is a beautiful present.''

''My mom got me the one that looks like that, but it's a rose… We can put them on together for some big party or something…''

''I am looking forward to it….''

John was getting hungry, so their girly moment was interrupted. They all went to the dining room and the food was already on the table. Nyssa had some more tea and fruit with small piece of Nyssy's pancake. After they finished with the food, they got into the car and started their trip to the Queen estate. Nyssa was in the back with the car with Nyssy, Sara and Thea and Oliver was in the other car with Diggle, his son ,John and Ryan. Thea made sure to sit in the front with Sara and as much as Sara found that annoying, Nyssa found it entertaining. She had fun in the back with the girl. Nyssy was full of questions and Nyssa loved answering them. Thea was talking about clubbing, traveling and things that didn't really interest any of the women in the car. They were very happy when the time for picknick came. They put big banquets on the grass and settled. Nyssa leaned to the tree and enjoyed the view to the nature. She loved nature and loved the smell of grass and leaves. Boys were running around and throwing a football and they had so much fun. Nyssy was not part of their group and she was a bit bored. At one point Nyssy got her head to Nyssa's lap and asked her to read her a story book in Arabic. Nyssa took the book and realized it was Arabian nights… One of her favorite books… Nyssa opened the book and started reading to the little girl. She noticed how at one point she closed her eyes. She was not sleeping, but imagining how would the story take place. She did the same when her parents or nanny read to her. When Sara and her mom got the food ready, she called them to eat.

''Let's go little Ta-er Al-Sahfer… Your mother is calling…''

''You will read to me again?''

''I will… When we get to the car.''

Nyssy nodded and got off the banquet. She took Nyssa's hand and they went to the table boys have set for them. She and Nyssa sat together and she helped her with the food. What she couldn't reach or cut, Nyssa did it for her. Sara stood in the shade looking at her daughter and a woman she loved. They bonded so well and she loved how Nyssy made Nyssa smile and feel relaxed. She was happy for them. Dinah and Laurel stood beside her and followed her line of looking.

''Sara, you are playing with fire… That woman is dangerous…and now you have family to think of… It's not like before when you could just run after her and pretend there is nothing else but two of you. You are a mother now and kids need good and stabile home.''

''They have it. Oliver and I are making sure they have it…''

''Not with Nyssa around. It is very obvious how you look at her. You still desire that woman…''

''Mother! I don't want to talk about my desires and Nyssa… I am honoring what I said. I am married to Oliver and I didn't have anything to do with Nyssa…''

Her mother left to get some salad on the table and Laurel stayed with her.

''I get it… You love her… But what will happen now?''

''I have no idea… I also wish I knew where we go from here…''

''You must make up your mind… She will be too close to think clear and you need your mind clear to make a choice. You can't raise them like three parents… Mommy, daddy and mommy's wife at the same house… And I must say this… She and your daughter are so cute…''

''Yes, they are…''

After some time they picked up their things and continued their way to the ranch. Sara did her best to stop Thea from talking about stupid things and Nyssy gave Nyssa her book so she could read to her the story they started. In the middle of the second story, Nyssy fell asleep in Nyssa's arms. Sara saw it in the morror and smiled.

''She is sleeping?''

''Yes, she is…''

''She was so exciting about going to the ranch. Oliver promised to teach her how to ride a horse.''

''Did you ever go back to riding after Egypt?''

''No, never came close to the beast…''

Nyssa laughed…

'' Ta-er Al-Sahfer a coward? I never believed to see the day…''

''I am not… I just…''

''You are scared Sara Lance….''

''Sometimes…''

''I think you should try again…''

''Maybe… I am not making any promises…''

''I know…''

''Will you ride Nyssa?''

''Sure… I love riding….''

''Oh, I remember when you stole that horse in Egypt and we escaped the sight on it… It was so much fun and I feared we would die because something was wrong with the saddle…''

''Belt was broken…''

''We barely made it…''

Nyssa smiled at that memory… But to be honest, she smiled more at the memory of making love to Sara for the first time that night.

''But it was worth it…''

Sara smiled in the mirror and Nyssa smiled back… Thea looked at them.

''And what was so special about it all?''

''We made love for the first time that night… I dared to kiss Nyssa and she kissed back… And after that night everything changed…''

''What ? Your killing spree got spiced up with some sex?''

Sara didn't like how Thea made it all physical.

''No, it was… I finally found my place….''

''And I stopped being afraid…''

Thea laughed at this….

''Heir to the Demon scared? That is news….''

''I feared love… For so many reasons and finding Sara was something big for me…''

Nyssa didn't like talking about personal things, but she had to explain.

''We got married soon after that…''

Sara had huge smile on her face…

''Nyssa made us rings….''

''And what happened to them?''

Nyssa was sad…

''I lost mine… I have no idea where is it…''

''I have it… I took it when Haasan took you to Lazarus's pit. And we had our brand tattoos done…''

''What tis that?''

''It was crazy painful… In short… We picked the word, they made small mold out of iron, heated it and branded it onto our skin…. I did it on my ring finger, just under the ring… To have her with me even when I can't have jewelry….''

''What does it say?''

''نيسه ( Nyssa)''

''And yours is Sara? Somewhere sexy and naughty….''

''No, it's لا نهاية (eternity) And it's on my ring finger too… Sorry to disappoint…''

''That is so boring.''

''I am sorry you are disappointed with our wedding….''

''And how was the reception?''

''We didn't have one. Her father married us and we went on a mission next morning…''

''So nothing?''

Nyssa smirked…

''Well, we had mind blowing sex… Does that counts?''

Sara's eyes were wide opened. She didn't see that coming from Nyssa. That was new to her.

''Now we are talking…''

''Thea… Stop it!''

That conversation ended because they got to the house. It was big house with about ten bedrooms and a lot of unused space. Nyssa helped Nyssy out of the car and helped Sara unload their car.

''So, here we are… Our home for next ten days….''

''It will be fun….''


	10. Chapter 10

Nyssa was given a room at the attic of the house. It was big secluded and she loved it. It had nice fireplace and big chair perfect for reading books. Most of the guests were in the other part of the house, including Sara and Oliver. She put her things into the closet and there was a knock on the door.

''Come in…''

Nyssy came into her room in her kimono.

''Looking good young lady…''

''Can you teach me now?''

''How about we start early in the morning tomorrow and use this day to relax a bit?''

''Yes, we can do that…''

Nyssy went to her room and changed into her regular clothes and came back to Nyssa's room to get her to read to her some more. They continued reading Arabian nights until it was time for dinner. Cook made delicious meal and all of them enjoyed it. After dinner they all went to the TV room and spend evening watching news and usual things. Nyssa found nice corner and got herself there and Nyssy came to her to continue the book. They were in completely different part of the room and it looked as if they were alone in their world. Nyssa's legs were crossed so Nyssy could be comfortable on her. Around nine was time when kids were sent to bed. Nyssy was sad because they didn't finish their story again.

''So, when do we start tomorrow?''

''Half past four…''

''In the morning?''

''Yes, in the morning…''

Laurel heard them talking.

''What starts then?''

''Our working out…''

''What?''

''She asked me to train her to be a warrior and I said yes…''

''Sara, she is crazy…''

''What is going on?''

''Kitana here wants to wake Nyssy up early so they could work out…''

''You are getting my child out of bed at four?''

''She said she wants to..''

''You are crazy…''

''I want it mommy….''

''Fine… Two of you are crazy….''

''Go to bed… We have long day ahead of us…''

''Just don't wake me up. I want to sleep…''

Laurel was unlucky to sleep in the room with Nyssy…

''She can sleep with me… Bring things to my room and we will get up together…''

''I will sleep with you?''

''Is that ok with you?''

''Sure…''

Nyssy sprinted to her room so she could get ready. She was so happy. Nyssa wished everyone good night and went to bed too. She changed into her nightgown and Nyssy came sprinting into the room with her things. Nyssa turned off the big lights and left her bedside lamp on until she finished getting ready for sleep.

''Can we read some more?''

''Just to finish the story…''

''Ok…''

Nyssy got confortable and Nyssa started reading the story. At one moment, bedroom door opened and Sara came in.

''Is there place for one more?''

''Sure mom, get in…''

They got Nyssa in the middle since she was the one with the book and got comfortable in bed. Sara was very excited and nervous about this. She was in the same bed with Nyssa after so many years. Nyssy fell asleep pretty fast. Nyssa closed the book and Sara put it on the nightstand. They were lying in the bed facing one another. Sara got some hair of Nyssa's face and kissed traced her face with her fingers. It felt unreal to touch Nyssa after so much time.

''Sara…''

''I know…''

''I just wish…''

''I know… Me too…''

They finally fell asleep. Sara was cuddled up to Nyssa who held Nyssy cuddled up to her. Around two n the morning Oliver came to Nyssa's room to see if Sara was there and he found three of them sleeping together. He felt a bit jealous of what he saw. Sara didn't often let him hold her and their daughter was usually very restless in bed. At four in the morning Nyssa woke up and looked at little girl in her arms. She was perfect and she loved her regardless of the way she was born. She felt Sara move behind her and nuzzle into her neck.

''It's too early…''

''I promised her…''

''Can I join?''

''Can you keep up with us?''

''I will give my best…''

Nyssa woke the girl up and she was not very happy to get up so early… Sara got out of bed and offered her hand to sleepy Nyssy.

''Let's get you ready love…''

Nyssa went to the bathroom and emerged dressed in black kimono with red wide belt. Her hair was in a very tight and neat bun and Nyssy was already in her kimono and Sara was braiding her hair.

''Look mom, we have almost the same kimonos….''

''Yes, you do…''

''I had just like that when I was your age… My mom made it for me…''

''By herself?''

''Yes… By herself…''

''That is so super…''

''I know…''

''Do you know how to make it?''

Sara remembered that some of the things she wore Nyssa made for her. And she was very fond of these memories of them doing things together. Even Sara learned to sew, but she did it very few times. They all god downstairs and Sara took them to the nice room where they would see beautiful sunrise at one point. They got matts and placed them on the floor. Nyssy was very excited…

''And what do we do now?''

''Yoga…''

''What is that?''

''We will starch, learn to know our bodies and then, later we would so something that you are waiting for.''

They spent two hours doing yoga and after that Nyssa had to see what Nyssy's reflexes are and see what she had to work on and with. Nyssy was amazing. There was small proud smirk on her face. After yoga, stretching and all the things Nyssa believed is a good introduction, she assessed Nyssy's abilities and knew how to work with her. Her karate teacher was not bad, but who could train you better than professional assassin? There is no doubt that Nyssy had the best person to teach her. Sara watched Nyssa and realized how out of shape she was. She still could do all the things Nyssa did, but it took a lot more effort than before. Her moves were not that graceful and precise. Diggle came to find them and tell them that the food is ready. He took some time observing the girls and he was surprised how so cold and reserved Nyssa could be so patient with someone as she was with that child. Teaching her how to punch, she took Nyssy's hand and placed each finger into appropriate position so it wouldn't brake or something else. She placed her feet at the appropriate distance and she showed her each step of the way in amazing slow motion. With Nyssa, fighting looked like the most beautiful ballet show. Sara came to him and stood beside him.

''Was she like this with you?''

''In a way… I had some knowledge of fighting, but she… she perfected it... She made it better…''

''She is so patient…''

''Not always. Nyssy is too young… If she was bigger, they would be sparing already and Nyssy would hate her guts for not being on her feet longer than few seconds…''

''Seconds?''

''Oh, yes…''

''Wow! So, two of us are the sort of idiots to marry a woman who can kick our ass any time?''

''Oh… You have no idea how much I hated her for that… She was so nice an gentle outside of the pit where we trained, but inside… Oh, God… She had no mercy. She got me out of the bed two days after she find me and started with my trainings. I hated her so much…. I felt like she is asking too much, like she is forcing me to be something I am not. She had high expectations from me. She believed in me and she pushed my limits all the time…Every day further and further. She cut me, bruised me and I believed she had no soul, that heir to the Demon was very true thing about her, that she had no heart or soul… But then… I realized how much she pushed herself and I learned to respect her and I fell in love with her…''

Diggle watched Nyssa move and show Nyssy some pretty cool tricks and smiled.

''I guess after seeing this we are all in love with her just a little bit…''

''Yes, I guess we are…''

Diggle realized what he said and apologized to her.

''I didn't meant to…''

''It's ok…So maybe teasing would bring us to sit and talk…''

''Let's take a walk Sara…''

He took her hand and took her outside. Nyssa noticed them leaving, but kept working with Nyssy. She will ask Sara what was that all about later. Now her only focus was on the little girl in front of her. Sara and Diggs got out of the house and started walking towards the village.

''So, what is going on now when she is back?''

''Confusion… A lot of it as a matter of fact. I started getting used to the fact she was dead and the only time I see her is when I am with Nyssy or thinking about her. And she was mine. My secret, my memory no one could see or touch. When you and Oliver would go somewhere or have one of the nights of fighting crime, I would daydream about her. Her body, having sex with her… and stuff like that…''

She noticed how Diggle was blushing… She felt a bit bad saying that last thing…

''And now?''

''Now she is here… Made of flesh and blood and I can't touch her…''

''Why?''

Sara just looked at him…

''I wouldn't be able to stop…''

He smiled at her…

''And it wouldn't be fair to Oliver. He did so much for me. He was there for me when I run away from Nanda Parbat and he was my friend…thrugh it all…''

''So, what do you feel for them?''

''I am confused about that too… I love Olly… I really do… I knew him since I was fifteen. He was Laurel's crush for so long and when they started dating, he would come to our house and spend time with us and I got to know him. He was all that a young girl could want and should stay away from. He was connected, could enter any party, could hook you up with any drug or drink you wanted, take you on crazy dates and places and I fell for the bad boy he was then. He changed me. He made me push my limits and question my values and rules I had to respect. He didn't turn me into a bad girl, he just got the bad girl out on the surface. And it was fun and hot to have an affair with him behind everyone's back. After the accident and the thing with the boat, when we met on the island…Things changed. He was more mature and took care of me. He was not playboy, but a man who helped me cope with things. Than the other ship exploded and I ended up in the middle of the ocean waiting for something to eat me or just die... And then…Nyssa found me…And you know what happened… And when I found Olly again, we got back together and tried to build things on the old fling. I did love him. I would always have feelings for him ,but… It never… When he would go on a mission or something, I was worried, I wanted him to come back alive and good, but I was never that restless like I was with Nyssa… Waiting for her to come back drove me insane… ''

''What really happened then…when Nyssa found you?''

''Then I found myself…''

Diggle gave her a surprised look.

''With Slade, Shado and some other people we were in situation to take lives. We did kill people we already had blood on our hands but I was not at peace with that. You were a soldier. You killed people, and you know the feeling. We were eaten by the guilt and at some moments we blamed each other for the death of someone. After meeting Nyssa and starting the training at the League I learned that sometimes it is important to talk honestly about how you feel… She killed for the first time at the age of seven. It was her test to see if she is fit to be an heir to the Demon. And she did it… Bow, arrow and the perfect kill. She proved to be the fit heir, but no one knew how painful it was to kill her nanny…''

''That is cruel…''

''It is, but it makes you untouchable in a way. If you don't have much you care about, it gives others very few things to hold over you. If you don't have anyone you love, no one can hurt you in any other way but physical.''

''Makes sense in a sick way….''

''I KNOW! Soo… She found me and took me to the League. She took care of me and trained me to be the assassin I became. Nyssa gave me new prospective and new meaning in life. I am not talking about the ''job'' I am talking about relationships. I told her who I was and many things I did. And she accepted that. I told her things I hid from everyone and she told me some of her secrets. I was the first person to get to know gentle Nyssa, passionate about something more than just killing. ''

''I can only imagine…''

Sara smirked…

''I couldn't wait to come back from the mission and make love to her. Or if one of us was hurt, just be next to one another. You know I did drugs and stupid things when I was young… But she was my biggest addiction… Her smell, her skin, her whispering sweet nothing into my ear when we make love… That was life… I could watch her sleep for hours and ask myself what did I do to be saved by her…Not just from the ocean, but from everything… I did kill, I did have dark moments, but even then, she was the light…''

''So what do you do now?''

''I have no idea…''

''Let's go…''

''Where?''

''To the house. I am a bit hungry…''

When they got back, entire family was in the living room doing their things. John and Diggle's son were playing in one corner. Sara's mother and sister were chatting with one another, Oliver was reading the papers and Nyssa and Nyssy were in the corner opening the box of puzzles. It had about 6000 parts and they were excited… Nyssy was clapping her hands and Nyssa was smiling at her. They changed out of their kimonos and now they were in jeans, flats and black shirts. Their hair was in braid and it was scary how they looked the same.

''What is Nyssa doing with her scary Minnie me? They are inseparable and I never saw Nyssy get that attached to anyone…but you…''

Laurel always had crazy comments on things she didn't really get.

''I have no idea…''

''Even mom is a bit jealous…''

''Mom is always jealous when she is not center of attention…''

''You are right…''

But, Sara's mom was not the only one bothered with growing relationship between two Nyssas. Oliver was jelous too. He wanted his daughter to come to him for the karate or any martial arts, not Nyssa. He wanted time with his little girl too. Now when he saw they do share some interests he wanted to try bonding with her. He got to the table and sat beside Nyssy…

''Baby, want to go with daddy tomorrow to shoot pumpkins?''

''With what?''

''Bow and arrow…''

''Yes! Nyssa, do you want to come too?''

Nyssa sensed she was not wanted.

''No, enjoy the time with your dad… I will wait for you to tell me all about it when you come back…''

Nyssy was a bit sad, but didn't say it out loud. That night she came to Nyssa's bedroom again and they continued with the book. In the morning they had their usual practice routine and around noon Nyssy left with her dad to shoot. Nyssa desided to go riding. She changed and went down. She met with Sara and her mom in the garden.

''Where are you going?''

''Riding… I want to see the estate…''

''Oh, that's nice. I would love to learn how to ride, but I am too scared of the animal…''

''I can assure you Mrs. Lance, you have nothing to fear. They treat the rider as the rider treats them. Be good to them and they will be good to you and always come to them from the front.''

''Nyssa! Wait…''

''Yes?''

''Can I come with you?''

''Sure…''

Sara decided to fight her fear of riding and dared to come with Nyssa. She took the horse stable boy told her is the least crazy and as usual, Nyssa was picked by her horse. That woman could sense the craziest stallion in the stable and get to ride it. As usual it was black Arabian. And Nyssa looked like she belonged on that animal. Sara's horse was nice and not that insane. Nyssa rode for an hour like her life depended on it and afterwards she came back to find Sara. She and horse made connection and apparently she got him under control.

''He is amazing… What is his name?''

Sara smiled…

''Demon…''

Nyssa smirked…

''It suits him…''

After riding some more, they found Oliver and Nyssy shooting pumpkins. Nyssy was not that good at it. Oliver was not sure how to explain his daughter what to do and shew as sad he was disappointed in her. Sara got off the horse and came to her gir.

''What is wrong baby?''

''I can't get to the center…''

''Ok. Let's see…''

Sara took the bow and the arrow and shot towards the pumpkin. It landed at the side of it. She shot it but not that precise as her…spouses would…

''You see… Mama can't do it either…''

Nyssa smiled at Sara. She was never good with bow and arrow…

''Your balance is wrong…''

She got off the horse and got to Sara.

''Take the bow and the arrow…''

Sara did as told…

''Stand like you are going to shoot…''

Sara stood in the position and Nyssa got behind her. She put her hands over Sara's and gave her instructions.

''Relax your shoulders and spread your legs just a little bit… You need good balance for the shot to be clear…''

She whispered in Sara's ear…

'' You can do it Ta-er Al-Sahfer… Wake up!''

Sara felt chils all over her body…

''Reemember your training…. Focus on the target and shoot…''

Nyssa kept her hands over Sara's and they shot the pumpkin together at the center.

''Mommy ! You did it!''

Sara smiled at Nyssy…

''Can you do it with me?''

Nyssa didn't want to spoil Oliver's day with the girl. She kneeled beside her and smiled.

''Ask your daddy. I am sure he would love to shoot with you.''

Oliver did with Nyssy what Nyssa did with Sara and they shot the center few times. Nyssy was so happy and proud. She was jumping around and doing all kids of jumps and flips she learned from Nyssa. And Sara was happy that Nyssy had fun and enjoyed something with her dad. Oliver had mixed feelings for that woman at that moment. She had his daughter and wife under her spell, but on the other hand she made him a hero in his girl's eyes. She jumped into Oliver's arms and invited Sara to join their hug. She did and Oliver was incredibly happy to have this moment where three of them were happy and proud of what Nyssy did… Nyssa got on to her horse and looked at the happy family.

''I'll leave you to it… I am going to ride some more…''

''Nyssa…''

''I'll see you all in the house…''

She rode off very fast and all the feelings she had she transferred to the horse that run like his life depended on it. Sara stood and watched her ride off and her heart was breaking. She was hurting Nyssa. She had to do something about their situation. It was not fair to be like that. Sara walked with Oliver and their daughter home with the horse following them. Nyssy was skipping and singing, Oliver was grining proundly until he saw his wife's face. She was deep in her thoughts and distant again.

''Just be with her and let us end this misery…''

''What?''

''You heard me… I saw the way you look at her and she looks at you… There are years of tension built between you. Be with her…Just don't let anyone know. Our family would judge and at home just keep it away from the kids…''

''You want me to have an affair with her?''

''You are having it for years in your head. There was very little occasions when we were alone in out bed. She was always there…When we sleep, when we talk, make love…she is in our bed…with us…''

''That is disturbing image…''

''Hey, I am a guy and she is hot…''

''Oliver…''

''Ok… Maybe that was a stupid joke… But she is hot and she is inside of your head…These are the facts…''

''I don't want to end our marriage…''

''I know… But I fear our marriage would end if you stay away from her. One day you will go on your crazy Sara period and leave it all to be assassin with her again…''

''You think so?''

''I know so…. Before we started our…whatever that was at the time, we were friends Sara… I know you… I really know you… Do it for all of us…''

Not many people have their spouse tell them to have sex with other person, but Oliver was not just regular guy. He knew her pretty well and he could notice how Sara was drooling over Nyssa on the horse. Truth be told, that woman had a body to die for and even he wouldn't say no to her. Sara spent entire afternoon debating what to do. Oliver went to bed and she put on her robe… She had to do it… She got to Nyssa's room and found her sleeping with her daughter again. Nyssa woke up and caught her robe Sara threw at her.

''Where are we going?''

''You'll see…''

Nyssa put on her robe and followed Sara to the library. Sara locked the door and put on some more logs in the fire that was almost out. She closed the curtains and she was finally alone with Nyssa. Out of the pocket she got out Nyssa's ring.

''I kept it with me all the time… I always have it with me… And now I want you to have it back…''

''Sara, you have a husband now…''

''And in a way I am married to you… We don't have the legal things Olly and I have… But we… I made blood oath to you Nyssa and I am yours… Regardless of anything else… I married him because I believed you were dead. I do love him… I do… But what I feel for you can…''

''I will not be your lover Sara…''

''You make it sound so dirty…''

''It is dirty. You are cheating on your husband…''

''He said we could work something out… And he is ok with it…''

''Sara, this was not the way I was raised… I always believed there are two people who love each other and commit… I was ready to be with you until the day I die Sara…You are the one who left me the first time and… ''

''Who got pregnant and married and who knows what else I did wrong in your head Nyssa…''

''You did what you believed is right… I am doing what I think is right…''

Nyssa was going to leave the room when Sara pulled her back and kissed her. It was very heated kiss that made them let go of all the accumulated feelings and wanting. Nyssa held her close and moved her hands towards the lover portion of Sara's back. Sara stratred untying Nyssa's robe and kissing her neck and collarbone…

''I missed you so much…''

''I know… I missed you too…''

Sara kissed Nyssa again to stop her from convincing her to change her mind. Feeling Nyssa's skin under her fingers again seamed unreal…

''You can't imagine how much I want you now…''

Nyssa moaned into the kiss and Sara knew that she wanted to be with her just as much. Nyssa was never much of speaker, but the way she touched and kissed Sara spoke for itself… Sara tried to touch as much as she could. She missed Nyssa and missed having her close. She wanted to be with her…she needed her. Kiss might have taken them further if someone didn't knock on the door. Nyssa pushed Sara away and got her hair and robe in order before Sara opened. Laurel was at the door. She couldn't sleep so she wanted to see if there was something fun to read.

''What is going on?''

''Nothing… I am off to bed… I have to get up early.''

With that Nyssa left and left two sisters in weird silence.

''What happened Sara?''

''Nothing…''

''That's not true…''

Sara took a deep breath…

''I kissed her…And we were very close to having sex… But you came…''

''Oh…''

''Is that all you want to say?''

''How was it?''

Sara smiled…

''Amazing…''

''You are in trouble little sister…''

''I know…I know…''


	11. Chapter 11

It is not wrong to say that the breakfast was awkward. Oliver knew Sara went to find Nyssa, but had no idea how it ended, Sara knew what happened, or what didn't happen between two of them and Nyssa was sitting at the table with a woman she made out with and her husband who wants them to have sex… awkward is the word that covers it. Others had no idea what was happening around them. They ate in their usual manner. Boys were loud and asking their dads and Ryan to take them fishing. Nyssy was obsessing over some new book and that was pretty much it… For them it was business as usual. Nyssa excused herself from the table and went riding again. On the way home she found Oliver shooting his gun. She said hi and wanted to ride back to the house when Oliver asked her to wait.

''I want to talk to you…''

''About what?''

''Sara…''

''Oh…''

''Please, listen to me… I love her… I love her very much and this is why I am asking for this… Stay with her… be with her and let me be her husband too… Don't make her choose..''

''You are asking me to have an affair with your wife?''

''I am asking you to save your woman again… You have no idea what was it like when you were gone. On the day you died, Sara died too…''

''I can't be with her like that… I am not the person who knows how to share…''

''Neither am I but I would do it for her…''

''What makes you think I am able to do that… You don't know me…''

''I don't… I don't know the Nyssa she loves so much and never got over. I know the heir to the Demon Nyssa who is a killer, who is an amazing attack planner and who knows her way around the wepons. That is woman I know… I never had a chance with anyone else… And I also know there is a soft side under that surface you let others see… You still want Sara happy and want her to have all she can…''

''What makes you say that?"

''You hate my guts since the moment we met, and yet you live in my house, spent time with my child and you are giving Sara a chance to be with her family by not asking her to choose and brake her own heart over leaving you or the kids…. And…there is one more thing… You didn't take off the ring she returned to you last night…''

''So, I should just take her back and be with her…and you in a way?''

''Yes, when it comes to me, it's not necessary to be sexual thing… There are a lot of polyamorous people… We can say that we are one of these couples…''

''One thing… If I say ok to this, I am not sleeping with you…Not in the same bed, not having sex… Just me and Sara…You…''

''I get it… I am out of the sex picture…''

''Yes, you are…''

''Fine, I can live with that… But just give her a chance…''

''I must think about it…''

Nyssa left to continue her ride and Oliver wondered did he make a mistake of his life? What if Sara really leaves him now?

Rest of the afternoon was very loud in the house. Kids insisted on Halloween party and they decided to make party and even try to figure out what would they use as costumes. Sara found some old dress and curled her hair and looked like English lady from the twenties. Oliver put on a sheet and he was a ghost. Quentin and Dinah took schef uniformes , boys were spidrrman and batman, and Laurel was in a very reveling dress as a prostitute. Only three people missing were Nyssa, Nyssy and Diggle. Diggle came in his military outfit. He brought it in case they go hunting and next one to come was Nyssy. She was in her black kimono with her hair in a braid.

''What are you love?''

''I came as Nyssa…''

That made them laugh…

Nyssa came last… She was in her full assassin gear and kids were crazy about it…

John run up the stairs and stood in front of her.

''That is awesome…''

''Thank you…''

Sara stood and looked at her… She had it all… Her hood was over her hair and even her face was covered. Knife was in its socket and bow and arrows on the back… After some time kids lost interest in her and Sara came.

''They are loving your look tonight…''

''And you?''

''I always loved it… Especially when you would come from the missions and…''

''And what?''

''Come back to me…''

''I loved that too…''

''Maybe we could pretend…''

Before Sara had a chance to finish what she was saying, her mother came to get her.

''I need you for few moments.''

''What is going on?''

''I see how you are looking at that woman and I don't like it…''

''Mom…''

''It's not right…''

''Olly is fine with it…''

''That is scandalous…''

''But it might save our marriage and that's what you want. I am not getting a divorce and I get to have her too… So, let us handle our life mom…''

With that Sara left her mother and went to Laurel.

''Nyssy sleeps with you tonight…''

''What?''

Sara came to Nyssa and took her hand.

''You are coming with me…''

She took her to the bedroom and locked the door.

''What are you doing?''

''We have so much time to make up Nyssa and I am not letting you make stupid excuse why not to do this….''

She pulled her scarf down and kissed Nyssa with all she had. Nyssa responded the same way. She needed Sara and now after getting sort of OK from Oliver she felt less guilty than before. She ripped Sara's dress in a matter of seconds and Sara started taking off Nyssa's clothes just as she did all these years ago. She knew there were no bruises and cuts now after the pit, but she still touched same parts of Nyssa's body as she did before. Nyssa kissed her and pushed to bed…

''I missed you so much my Ta-er Al-Sahfer…''

''I missed you too…''

Nyssa stopped kissing her and looked at Sara. Sara started caressing her body and kissing her neck.

''I miss our old life… Our little rituals… All of that time…''

''And I miss you coming home from your missions and me removing each idem of your clothing just to see if there are new cuts and bruises…. And you scaring the new recruits…''

Nyssa smiled at that memory. She loved how people feared her and respected her regardless of who she was. She earned that respect and the price was very high…

''Say it!''

Nyssa smirked and pinned Sara down to the bed. She held Sara's hands above her head and gave her one of the looks that could drive Sara insane…

''I am Nyssa, daughter of Ra's al Ghul, heir to the Demon…''

Nyssa loosened her hold and Sara managed to free her arms. She pulled Nyssa closer to her and kissed her again.

''You can't imagine how I missed hearing these words….''

''In bed?''

''At all!''

''I love you Nyssa, daughter of Ra's al Ghul, heir to the Demon… Always have and always will…''

They made love until late at night and they fell asleep in each other's arms after so many years. Sara woke up first and spent some time just looking and sleeping form of her personal Demon. Nyssa was naked, sleeping on her stomach with cover only over her bottom. Sara is admiring Nyssa's new skin, flawless without scars. She could remember each scar she had and now she enjoyed her wife in a new light. A lot of time has passed since they were in bed togerher and since they made love. Sara missed these moments…

''Stop being a perv…''

''I can't stop looking at you….''

''Why?''

''Because…Sometimes I feel like you will disappear again if I just close my eyes for a moment… Like the last time… Without any word or anything…''

''I promised to talk…''

Nyssa got up and faced Sara.

''What do you mean I left without a word? I left you a letter with where I would be, all the possible ways to find and contact me… and you never came to find me… And I told you there that you are free to make your choice when it comes to me and Oliver and after you didn't call or anything, I believed you picked him… And then I was captured… You know the rest…''

Sara looked at her…

''Letter? What letter?''

''On the table. I left it in front of you. You couldn't have missed it… It was by the phone and your keys…''

''Nyssa, there was nothing but keys and phone there…''

Nyssa didn't say anything but Sara had the same thoughts in her head. SOMEONE knew about the letter and didn't give it to her. There will be some serious talking to Oliver and Diggle later… But for now, she wants to enjoy Nyssa in her full naked glory….


	12. Chapter 12

Sara woke up in bed alone. Nyssa's place was not that warm, but not too cold either… She didn't leave the bed that long ago.

''Nyssaa…''

Out of the bathroom emerged Sara's object of desire fresh from the shower. She could see waterdrops glowing on Nyssa's body and she knew Nyssa was naked under that robe she had.

''Yes, Ta-er Al-Sahfer…''

''Come back to bed…''

Nyssa got back to bed and Sara pulled her into a kiss.

''We should join them for breakfast…''

Sara ignored Nyssa's comment and continued kissing her…

'' I had something else in mind…Better way to spend a morning….''

''Oh…''

''We must leave this room at one point….''

''I know, but not now… Not yet…''

Sara got on top of Nyssa and started removing the robe that was covering all the places she wanted to kiss and touch. Nyssa loved when Sara was in control. She loved being in blonde's mercy, but it didn't happen often. Nyssa was not always so eager to let go and let someone else be in charge of her. Nyssa was not a submissive person and she loved being in control…

''You are insatiable Ta-er Al-Sahfer…''

''When it comes to you…''

''I am very flattered and honored…''

''Shut up!''

Nyssa flipped them so she was now on top of Sara…

''Be careful what you say my beloved…''

''Or what?''

Oh, how Nyssa loved Sara's mischievous moments…

''Oh, you have no idea what you are in for…''

Ladies came downstairs when it was time for snacks. Their smiles gave them away. Oliver felt a bit uncomfortable and asked Diggle to join him in the library. He couldn't sit with them in the same room looking at the after sex glow his wife was sporting. Nyssy run into Sara's arms and hugged her.

''I missed you… Grandma made me put on green dress today…''

''I am sorry love… I will tell her to stop dressing you… Ok?''

''Yes, mommy…''

Nyssa poured some tea and ate perfect sandwich she made. She loved experimenting with food but to Sara's disappointment, Nyssa was very healthy eater.

''Can I get a bight?''

''Sure…''

Nyssa gave Sara to try her sandwich and Sara made faces…

''Nyssa, this is so augh…''

''It's good for your skin, muscles and memory…''

''Oh, God… You never stop…''

''I most definitely do not stop eating healthy…''

Nyssy came to them and asked to try Nyssa's food too… She took a bite and climbed into Nyssa's lap.

''Make me one too…''

''Finish this one and we will make next together…''

Sara just shook her head and gave them disgusted look.

''I can't believe she likes it…''

''Nyssa says it's good and that's why I eat it… I want to be smart, strong and have good memory.''

''That's the spirit young lady…''

Nyssy smiled… Laurel looked at them and had weird feeling every time. They were joined by the hip and the rest of the world didn't exist when Nyssy saw Nyssa… She got to them and sat on the chair.

''Nyssy… Do you want to go for a swim?''

''Not now. Nyssa and I are going to work out…''

Laurel was sad and didn't like that her niece preferred spending time with Nyssa than with her.

''Nyssy, go and swim with your aunt. Go and have fun. I will come soon and we can work something out in the water… Ok?''

''Ok…''

She god off Nyssa's lap and went to change. Sara's parents also went to change and all of them went to the indoor pool. Sara and Nyssa were alone in the room. Sara pulled her in for a kiss and giggled when Nyssa tickled her.

''I love you…''

''Love you too…''

They were kissing until they were interrupted by Quentin.

''I am sorry girls…Nyssy is asking for Nyssa…''

''Oh, I promised to swim with her… Tell her I'll be there in a few…''

Nyssa kissed Sara again.

''I must change. She is waiting.''

''I am jealous of her… You love her more…''

''Don't be…''

Nyssa changed and got into the pool. Nyssy was waiting for her to come and didn't want to get in before she came.

''Why are you out?''

''They were trying to sink me…''

''And what did you do?''

''I got out…''

''Oh…''

''But I did it just because my dad would be angry if we fight… And they are boys.''

''They should respect you…''

''They never did…''

''Then teach them…''

Nyssy smirked and Nyssa winked…

They got into the pool and played together. Nyssy went out to eat something and Nyssa enjoyed swimming. All of the sudden they heard boys screaming and crying. When they got there they found them on the floor holding their arms and Nyssy standing above them. Oliver stood there and had no idea what happened.

''What happened?''

''She broke our arms! She is crazy!''

''Why did you do that?''

''They teased me and pushed me. I just responded…''

''Why Nyssa? Why did you hurt your brother and Steven?''

''To fight the unthinkable you must be willing to do the unthinkable… That's what my mom told me and what Nyssa told me too... And I did it. They never thought I would fight back. That was disadvantage of the enemy. They doubted my strength and speed…''

Sara was shocked… Nyssa spoke like she is really recruit for the League.

''Baby, you shouldn't have done it…''

''I am sorry mom, but I had to. They have been bad to me for months…''

Oliver bent down to see their arms. They were broken…on three places. Sara was amazed by how Nyssy did it. She turned to see very proud Nyssa standing on the side. Her facial expression didn't give her away, but Sara knew the eyes. She was scared of Nyssa like this and she believed it is not good for her child to be like this.

''Nyssa apologize to your brother and Steven.''

''I will not! They never apologize to me…''

''Nyssa, I will not allow this…''

''It's their fault. They started it…''

''Nyssa, I said apologize….''

''NO!''

Oliver was about to slap her when his hand was caught by Nyssa.

''Don't you dare Oliver Queen!''

Nyssa turned towards Nyssy and smiled.

''Go to my room and pick a book. I will be there soon… OK?''

Nyssy nodded and left…

''Why did you do that? Nyssa, this is family matter…''

''Than it involves me…''

''She has to learn…''

''She will, but so will they. They will never dare to touch her again…''

''Let go of my arm…''

''Not until you promise not to hurt Nyssy…''

''As I said it is family thing…''

''And then it involves me…''

''No, it doesn't… You are not here to tell me how to raise mu child…''

''I am not here to do so… I am recommending you take care of your child. He might need cast… Broken arm could be a bitch… ''

Oliver gave her an angry look…

''Now, you can join your son at getting cast or you can leave Nyssy alone… You pick…''

''You have no right to tell me what to do with my child…''

''I am not… I am just warning you not to touch mine…''

And with these words Nyssa left the room.


	13. Chapter 13

Nyssa left to her room and Oliver stood very angry.

''Did she just say that she is now a parent to our child? Where did that come from? I believed the deal was that two of you can have your thing, not her invading our parental duties?''

Sara was on the floor trying to tie up John's arm with her mom's scarf. She couldn't believe Oliver said that in front of all their family.

''Our daughter sees her as a role model… We must learn to live with it and also explain Nyssa that some things are not allowed in our family…. We don't believe in corporal punishment, don't we OLIVER?''

''Because of tiny slap? She snapped to that? Come on! You and I know how much blood she has on her hands?!''

Sara was angry. She noticed the look John and Steven had when Oliver said Nyssa has blood on her hands. She didn't like the past mentioned, and she didn't like it in front of the children.

''Take them to the hospital. And we will talk later… She might have taken it too far, but my love, two of us have no right to mention blood on Nyssa's hands… And you know why….''

She kissed John's cheek and wiped his tears.

''Go and be a brave boy! Get that cast so we can write and draw on it….''

Oliver an and Diggle took boys to get them fixed and Sara promised Oliver she will speak to Nyssa and Nyssy and explain them that she shouldn't have broken their arms and Nyssa shouldn't have defended her.

They left the room and her mother was first to speak.

''That's what happens when you bring a woman like that into the house and family… She must go… Your bootie call should be out of the family matters.''

But Sara had a feeling there is more to it… She knew Nyssa enough to know something was up. She was hiding something from her.

''Mom, not now!''

She went upstairs to Nyssa's room and she opened the door slowly. Nyssy was lying on top of Nyssa and she was asleep. Nyssa was stroking her hair and singing one of the lullabies she did to Sara. Sara sat at the bottom of the bed and looked at them. She loved how close they were BUT she had to put some bondrys to Nyssa if she wanted this to work.

''I am not happy with what she did…What you did and the end of your conversation With Oliver…''

''Sara…''

''No, let me finish. I get that you are close to Nyssy, she adores you and looks up to you and that's also my fault. I told her stories of how brave you are and things you and I did… but not so she would hurt her brother and Steven.''

''They hurt her too and you all dismissed it…''

''Nyssa, they are kids. They do stupid things.''

''I will not let anyone hurt her…And boy in tights should know better than to question my promises.''

''Nyssa…''

''No, Sara… I know what I did and how my life was. I am not with memory loss Sara. I know who I am. Yes, I AM because regardless of me leaving my father, it had nothing to do with me being tired or fed up of the work. I left over personal matter that had nothing to do with League. I always had respect for the thing I did. I am not ashamed. Thanks to things we did, many bad people are not here… And let me tell you something, your beloved husband should get off his high horse and remember what he did… before tights…''

''It has nothing to do with that! We all have past Nyssa…''

''Yes, but only mine is bad… And he dares not mention yours…''

''I am not here to fight…''

There was a silent moment. Sara got to the top of the bed and got in beside Nyssa. She put her hand over Nyssa's that was on Nyssy's back.

''Why did you leave?''

''I had a good reason…''

''I know you had, I am asking why?''

''I will tell when boy it tights comes home. I promise you will know today. I am so tired of secrets and lying and things getting out in a wrong way.''

''You are scaring me…''

''I just want you to know I love you Sara…''

Sara closed her eyes and one tear rolled down her cheek…

''You have to kill one of us?''

''No… But I wish…''

Sara laughed at that…

''Two of you… Oh, God… I will go crazy with you and Oliver…''

''I will not comment on that…''

Nyssy started to wake up. She opened her eyes and saw Sara in bed with them.

''Mom…''

''Yes love?''

''Are they ok?''

''They will be… You really hurt them love…''

''I didn't want to, but they didn't stop… I told them what will happen and they made fun of me.''

''Love, I am so sorry we let it get that far that you thing you must break their arms. We will all have very serious talk.''

''Ok mom…''

She got off the bed and left the room. Sara pulled Nyssa in her arms and they just stayed like that until Oliver came back. Diggle and he got into Nyssa's room and Oliver was angry.

''You are not spending time with my daughter anymore. You had no right to do something like that. And to call her yours…''

Nyssa got off the bed and walked towards Oliver.

''Mr. Queen you know me enough to know I don't say things without reason. On the second day I came here I told you that something of mine is here and you jumped to conclusion it's Sara and started the speech of her being yours, than belonging to herself and all the things you said…''

Sara turned pail…

''Nyssy… SHE is yours…. You came for her…''

''Yes…''

Oliver was angry now. She had no right to his daughter…

''You will not touch my daughter Nyssa!''

''She is my daughter Oliver… in a way…''

They all looked at her with the same question.

''What!''

''My father did it.''

Sara's face looked like she will be sick…

''I gave birth to your father's baby?''

''Yes… Not really… One of his trusted men made a baby out of me…but just…He did something like cloning me… I was dying Sara. Even in the pit I was dying and he didn't want to lose me. I was his only heir so he did what he believed was the best. So, he got one of his men to get you inseminated with the baby they made…So, you gave birth to… me…''

''How did that happen?''

''On your checkup….''

''Oh, my God! No wonder I never saw the doctor again and no one knew who he was.''

''So, I spent very long time in the pit and after that I had some memory loss and you know what happens after the pit. I had to rebuild my life bit by bit. It took me a year to recover.''

''How long have you known of Nyssy?''

''Since the night she was born… I was there Sara…''

''I knew I saw you there!''

''I visited two of you every night when you were asleep… Even when you came home… I found the ways to see you.''

''Why come back now?''

''Because my father wants Nyssy to grow in the Nanda Parbat, as an heir to her mother…''

''He wants her to be an heir? ''

''First me, than her… But, yes… You are forgiven Sara. You gave him a new Nyssa… You gave League and heir that has ''royal'' blood.''

Diggle sat on the chair and looked at the floor.

''This is messed up!''

''I know…''

Oliver was angry…

''If you knew about the baby since she was born, why come back five years late?''

''I had to make sure she is safe... I had to eliminate threats to her life and I couldn't do that with her there…''

''And when you say ''eliminate'' what do you mean?''

Sara turned to Diggle and rolled her eyes.

''Kill, she meant kill…''

''I thought so…''

''And who wanted to kill her?''

''People who wanted me and my father dead… And now they are dead, so there are no threats…''

Oliver was angry and shouting at Nyssa. He was mentioning going to court and making sure she never sees the child. Nyssa rolled her eyes at him and called him an idiot. Diggle sat in the corner and tried not to get involved and Sara shouted at Oliver.

''Shut up! No court. We can't do that because after DNA testing they will determine that she and Nyssa have identical results, so no testing…''

''So I should just let her take her.''

''No one is not taking anyone… Calm down. We have to think about all this…''

''She just told us that our child is her and that she will be heir to the League…''

''And what's wrong with that?''

''Do you hear yourself? You want her to be like you and your dad?''

''And what is wrong with me?''

''You can't be serious Nyssa?! You wiped entire city when all your kills are calculated… You are not good role model….''

''And you are? How many people did you kill? Ha? What happened with Slade and on the island and….''

''That's not the same!''

''Let me tell you something boy in tights! I might me a killer, but I stand behind what I did… Each kill, I stand behind it and I don't whine like you. I did it and I stand behind it… I have guts to say what I did…. I don't hide…''

''You are proud of what you did?''

''YES! World is a better place without these people…''

''You are crazy! You think that killing people is ok?''

''Some people are better killed than causing more troubles…''

''And that's good parenting advice. You have some nerve to come to our home, sleep with my wife and want to take our child away…''

''OLIVER! Stop! Just stop…. I can't listen to this anymore….''

''But she…''

''STOP TALKING NOW!''

Sara enjoyed few moments of silence before she spoke.

''Nyssa, why did you come back? I want an honest answer, not some bullshit…''

''I came for her… I came to get my baby back…''

Sara noticed that Oliver wanted to say something, but she made him shut up.

''And how did you think to do that?''

''I wanted you to know the truth… And I believed we could reach some agreement…''

''No agreements. No! You are not taking her there… She is mine and Sara's…''

Nyssa had got her palms into fists and was very prepared to smack Oliver, when Sara took her hand and turned towards her husband.

''Oliver, leave the room… Please…''

Diggle took Oliver out and now Sara and Nyssa were alone…

''I don't want to take her from you…. I just want to show her who she is and what are her roots…''

''I can understand that… But I can't say I agree with it…''

''Sara, she is Raatko… She is heir to something big that has lasted for over thousand years. That is the only legacy I have to leave to my child…''

''Some kids inherited houses, cars…and she gets the assassin's league… Oh, God…''

Nyssa laced Sara's fingers with hers…

''Beloved, that's the only thing I have to give her…''

''That's not true… I was you with her… You have a special bond…''

''Yes, over combat, Arabic and cave she wants to live at to help the princess save the world….''

''What?''

''Well, when you told her about me, you told her about the caves and how the princess lives there and takes care of the world and fights against a lot of things. She told me she wants to go there and meet the princess and tell her she is not alone and she will be there to help.''

''I didn't know that… She is an heir to the Demon after all….''

Nyssa smirked…

''She is, isn't she?''

Sara kissed Nyssa…

''So, it makes her sort of ours?''

''Sara… By that logic, it makes her yours and my dad's…''

''That is just disgusting…''

''I know…''

Sara was silent again. She had so many things on her mind…

''My little girl is an heir to the league…Wow! Never saw that coming…''

''I am sorry…''

''It's not your fault… But now we have to deal with few things…''

''What?''

''What next?''


	14. Chapter 14

Oliver was pacing outside of the house beyond angry. John was placed to bed by Sara's mother and she was not making dinner for all of them.

''She can't take her from us?!''

Diggle had no idea what to say. He was feeling bad for both sides. For Sara and Oliver because all with Nyssy is a lie and for Nyssa for having to stay away from the child for so long.

''She is hers…Or her.. I think you should let go of your anger over Nyssa and think about her position. Yes, you took care of Nyssy and you were her dad, but it's not like she gave up on her. She took care of her in her own way… She made sure no one kills the child…''

''And no one would have touched her if she was not related to her…''

''Man, if she was not related to Nyssa, you wouldn't have Nyssy…''

Diggs did have a point and Oliver had to give it to him.

''I just don't want her to take her from us…''

Sara was making a tea in the kitchen and thinking about all that happened today. She could have lived without knowing that Nyssy was actually Nyssa and that Nyssa wants her to take over after her… She didn't want to know Nyssa wants to be new leader of the assassins. She didn't want Nyssa to go back and didn't want her child to be part of that. She knew how big impact it had on her. She lost herself in all that mess and she didn't want Nyssy to live that life. She couldn't influence Nyssa, but she could maybe keep her child away from it. She got upstairs to Nyssa's room and sat on the bed beside her.

''I love you… I love you so much, but I can't let you do that to our child. No one can be happy living that life Nyssa. It's not something I would want to my child…''

''Sara…''

''No! I don't want her to be part of that… I carried her Nyssa… I cared for her since she was born and I don't want her to feel what we felt doing all that…''

Nyssa got of the bed and stood by the window…

''It is funny how boy in tights and you washed your hands of all the blood you spilled… Now you are perfect family… You are Stepford wife and you are happy… Did you ever wonder about how I feel about my life and living there?''

''Nyssa…''

''No! Now it's my turn to speak….I listened to you and to him attacking my world now you are going to listen… I grew up there and from the moment I was born, I was preparing for the day I will be on the leading place at the league. I worked twice harder than all to justify my position and I had a lot of friends and enemies. But I made it. I became someone there I earned to be heir to the Demon. I was born into Assassin's royalty, but I earned all I have. I worked my butt off to become who I am now. I spilled blood and my blood was spilled numerous times. My body was covered in scars and bruises, but I never, never gave up… I always got up and finished each of my fights. I never gave up and I never gave anyone a reason to doubt me or call me weak, until you. I gave you all the things no one had before. You became my lover, my beloved, my entire world and I don't regret any of that Sara. You made me complete and after I heard that you had the baby, I was the happiest person alive. I did all I could to protect two of you because I loved that baby and I love you. And now you tell me that it's not her life and it's not a good life… You insult all that I am, all that I believe in and a life we had together… You hurt me Sara… ''

''Nyssa… It is not life for everyone…''

''And I freed you… I have given you your freedom. I gave you life Sara… I saved you twice…or three times... I risked my life for you and I would protect the girl with all I am because that is who I am. I am not some cruel assassin, as tights boy says… I am a woman who takes care of the people she loves.''

''But I will not let you take her Nyssa…''

''What?''

''She is mine… You can go back… I can't stop you… But I will not give my child to you…''

Nyssa's phone rung and she answered… Sara stood by the window waiting for Nyssa to come back. She heard closet door open and Nyssa packing her things…

''What are you doing?''

''I have some things to do Sara. Unlike you, I don't have time to play house…''

She took off her jeans and put on her ''assassin'' clothing.

''You are going on a mission?''

''Yes…''

''Where?''

''Somewhere… I'll see you Sara… when you need something…as usual…''

''Nyssa, don't do that…''

''I must go… My murderous squad is waiting for me…''

Sara took her hand and kissed her…

''Be safe…''

Nyssa took her suitcase and left the room. Nyssy was in the living room getting the puzzle from the shelf.

''Want to do puzzle with me?''

''No, I must go…''

''Where?''

''Somewhere…''

''Promise to come back.''

''I will…''

''When?''

''I don't know… But I will come to see you…''

''You promise?''

She opened her arms and Nyssy nestled in her hug.

''I promise and I never break any of them…''

''I know…''

She saw Oliver and Diggs standing by the stairs Sara was coming down now…. She looked at Nyssy and all of them…

''You haven't seen the last of me… I promise.''

And with that she left… Sara turned around and went back to Nyssa's room. She got on the bed and started crying like child. She was gone again. It took Sara pretty long time to recover again. On top of everything, a bit after Nyssa left, Sara lost the baby. That also broke her heart, but she tried to cover it up in front of the children. They didn't have to know how sad she was. Oliver got for the family a lot of presents, but he wanted to spoil them some more. When he asked John what he wants for Christmas, he said new video game and when he asked Nyssy what she wanted, he got the answer that made him a bit angry and sad.

''Daddy, I want Nyssa to come back…''

Sara lowered her gaze and excused herself from the room. It hurt Oliver how much two of the woman he loved very much missed Nyssa's presence in their lives. Sara didn't talk about her much, but she had her ways of dealing with the absence of the woman she loved. Knowing that the little girl is part of the woman she loved, she became even more attached to her and Oliver was not very happy about it. She didn't pay that much attention to John, but he couldn't accuse her of being a bad mother either. She did things with him and she did things to make him happy… But Nyssy was her favorite. Around Christmas time, entire house was decorated and they were getting ready to celebrate. Lances were coming for dinner and Nyssy was very excited to get her presents in the morning. In the middle of the dinner one of the man came to Diggle and asked him to come out. He went out and few minutes later the dining room door opened and Nyssa came in. She was dressed in black dress and high boots. She looked amazing and Sara couldn't stop starting at the woman. Nyssy jumped off her chair and ran into Nyssa's arms…

''You came!''

''I made a promise to come…''

''I can't believe you are here. This will be the best Christmas ever…''

''I agree…''

She nuzzled into Nyssa's neck and breathed out… Nyssa wiped a tear that escaped her. And smiled at the girl in her arms.

''You must tell me what have you been up to?''

Nyssy nodded. She had a lot of things to tell and she wanted to know what Nyssa did too.

''And you must tell me what did you do?''

''Oh, you have no idea how much fun I had…''

''Really?''

''Yes, but we'll talk later… Finish your meal…''

''I am not hungry…''

''Nyssy, there is plenty of time for us to talk… Please eat…''

''Ok. Come sit with me…''

Nyssa sat beside the girl and a girl brought her plate and silverware. Oliver's mood dropped when Nyssa came. He knew all the girl's attention would be on her now.

''Nice of you to join us Nyssa…''

''Thank you Oliver…''

Sara looked at both of them to tell them to stop. Kids didn't have to know about their issues, especially Nyssy who was over the moon for Nyssa's presence.

''Can I sleep with you again?''

''Sure, I would love to…''

''Yey!''

Nyssa had some food and then they all went to the living room. Quentin said hello and talked to Nyssa about what has been going on in her life. He tried to avoid asking about the killing, but they managed their way around the topic. Sara's mother and Laurel had their reservations about Nyssa coming and going from Nyssy's life, but Sara told them that Nyssa's place is with them and ended the discussion. Around nine kids were sent to bed. Nyssy went to Nyssa's room and couldn't wait for the older brunette to get to bed. Nyssa stayed behind to place presents under the tree. They were carefully marked with names of each member of the family names. Sara found her placing the presents and just stood there watching her.

''You can speak. I know you are there…''

''What brings you here?''

''You know what and who…''

''I missed you…''

''You never called, never wrote…''

''You left…''

Nyssa got off the floor and came to the blond.

''And what was I supposed to do Sara? You openly told me you will not leave your husband; you made me your lover. Then all the things around Nyssy happened and you told me you do not allow Nyssy to come with me. You insulted all I ever known as a home and I had to go because unlike you, I learned my lesson… I had to handle things and try to find different solutions.''

''What did you do?''

Sara was scared Nyssa was plotting to take Nyssy from them. She was thinking about the ways to keep the child with them and trying to figure out what Nyssa had in mind.

''Why do you care? It will not mess up your Stepford wife role…''

''Stop it Nyssa!''

''It hurts when someone makes fun of your life and things that matter to you? Ha, now you know how it feels when you speak about my life Sara…''

''I don't want to fight…''

''Than stay away from me… Now I must go… Nyssy is waiting for me…''

Nyssa was walking towards the stairs when she heard Sara speaking….

''Will you ever stop hurting me?''

''I could ask the same?''

And with that she went upstairs. Sara stayed downstairs and made herself cup of tea. Diggle found her sitting in front of the fire in the living room staring at it in silence.

"Penny for your thoughts…''

''Hey…''

''What is it?''

''She hates me…. And I fear she will take Nyssy from us…''

''Why do you say it?''

''I have weird feeling she is up to something…''

''Ha, that's Nyssa… So, that is not news to you… But I doubt she will take her…''

''She hates me now… Why would she come?''

''To see Nyssy… She is hers after all… She loves that child…''

''I know… And that's what's the worse for me… If she was not so nice to her, so good with her, I wouldn't have any doubt about keeping her away…''

''Sara, that woman is her DNA… She will always find the way to gravitate towards Nyssa…''

''And Nyssy towards her…''

''I am so confused…''

''I know…''

''I just wish things to be normal…''

Diggle started laugfing.

''Sara, what you want is not normal… You want both of them with you and you want her to give it all yo for you…AGAIN…''

''What do you mean again?''

''She risked a lot for you in the past… And you don't offer much in return. In order to be with you, she has to be in your world. She has to live with you and Oliver here, watch you have your ''normal'' life and do what?''

''Are you on her side?''

''No, I am on yours… And I am asking you what are you giving her in return if she leaves her life behind?"

''She gets to be with me and gets to be with Nyssy…''

''With you as someone who is with her and Oliver and with Nyssy that is yours and Oliver's daughter…''

''You are not helping…''

''I didn't mean to… I wanted you to think about it all…''

When Nyssa got into the bedroom, Nyssy was already there. She was in her PJ's waiting for her with few books.

''Wow… You got some new things for us to read…''

''Yes! Mom got them for me when we went to a book store…''

Nyssa changed into hers PJ's and got into bed.

''Let's see what you have…''

''Ok.''

Nyssa started reading a story to Nyssy and the girl fell asleep right away. She put the book away and cuddled into her. She couldn't control the tears that started. She held Nyssy close and kissed her hair.

''I am so sorry baby girl we can't do this every night…I wish I had you with me all the time. I wish I could show you the amazing places at the place I call home. I wish we could swim in the cave together. Show you where I fell in love with your mom and where we spent the happiest years of my life… But you will never see these places… Or at least not for a long time… I wish you had a chance to see who I really am.. But then, I wonder if you would love me who I really am… Your mom stopped…''

Sara came to the room a bit later and just watched them sleep together. Nyssa was clinging to the child like her life depended on it and Nyssy also held on to her. Around two in the morning Sara went to bed. Oliver was waiting for her.

''Are you ok?''

''I am not sure what that is anymore…''

''What is bothering you Sara?''

''Something Nyssa said…''

''Oh, that's a news…''

''Oliver…''

''Ok, what did she say?''

''She told me to stay away from her…''

Oliver tried to hide his happiness. Maybe that was the chance they needed to fix their marriage and really have that baby.

''And how do you feel about it?''

''I am heartbroken… She doesn't want me anymore…''

''I am sorry…''

''No, you are not, but I can't deal with that now…''

''What did I do now?''

''I did, not you… Diggle is right… I am selfish…''

''Sara?''

''Go to bed… I want to sleep too…''

In the morning her mom came to get them all for opening the presents. Kids were the first to open theirs and they made mess out of the papers. But, since today was Christmas morning no one said a word to them. John got bicycle, hat, baseball glow and bat, new clothing, computer and he was very happy. From Nyssa he got a book about famous basketball players' through history of sport. He loved it. It had a lot of nice and interesting pictures. When Nyssy's turn came, there were a lot of dresses Sara's mom hoped she will put on one day and shoes and things like that. When it came to Nyssa she got huge suitcase of presents just for Nyssy… She got her tea set from China that was hand painted, she got her ten different teas in nice tin boxes, she got her children's books in Arabic and she got her clothing kids use at Nanda Parbat. Nyssy loved her presents.

''And I have one more that is very special to me…''

She got it from the bottom of the suitcase and when Nyssy opened it Sara felt like crying. It was Nyssa's book of fairytales she got from her mom when she was five. It was a bit before her mom died.

''This is old?''

''That's mine…''

''Your book?''

''Yes, my mom gave it to me when I was five…''

''And now you are giving it to me?''

''Yes…''

''Nice… You can read it to me from it…''

''Sure…''

Nyssy jumped into her arms and hugged her tight…

''Best presents ever…''

The rest of the family got gifts too. Sara's parents got tea, Laurel got perfume, Diggle got army knife, Oliver got pair of tights and Sara got League's version of divorce papers. Sara got off the sofa and sprirnted upstairs. Oliver gave her very angry look. He got up and went after Sara. He found her crying on the floor of their bedroom.

''What is it? What did she do?''

''She served me with divorce papers…''

''What?''

''That what you heard. Nyssa wants divorce…''

''Oh…''

''As I said…She doesn't want me anymore…''

''Sara…''

Sara got off the floor and wiped her eyes. She got out of the room and went to Nyssa's room. She and Nyssy were reading a book when she got in.

''Baby, go to daddy. I need to talk to Nyssa…''

''But mom…''

''NOW NYSSA!''

Girl got out of the room and two women just stood there looking at each other…

''What is this Nyssa?''

''Your get out of jail card…''

''What?''

''You hate my world, so you are free of the ties to it…''

''As long as I love you, I will never be free..''

''You must try…''

''I will not put up with this crap Nyssa…''

''You will not? And who are you Sara?''

''I am the woman who loves you to death!''

''Nice way of showing it…''

''What do you want me to do Nyssa?!''

''Nothing anymore. Each time I wanted something, I got nothing… So I don't want anything, but time with Nyssy…''

''I am not doing this Nyssa…''

Sara threw the papers in the fire and left the room.


	15. Chapter 15

A word that sums next month is hell. Yes, house turned into war zone with Nyssa and Sara being stubborn and not knowing how to solve their problems. Nyssa didn't want to talk to Sara and Sara was so angry and Nyssa for it. On the other hand Nyssa wanted to spend more time alone with Nyssy, but there was always someone watching them and being around. Nyssa kept away from Sara and she found perfect excuse to do it. Laurel gave her a way. She was caught drunk driving and she had a crisis with pills and alcohol and Nyssa took it on herself to be the sober companion to the girl.

''She already hates me, and this will give her reason to hate me more.''

Quentin could only laugh to that but he had no other ideas. He believed that Nyssa is someone Laurel wouldn't dare to mess with. So, instead of Nyssy sleeping with her, she had Laurel in her bed. First week Laurel was tied to Nyssa by rope. All the things she did, she did with Nyssa. It was very awkward to use the restroom or shower with the other person in the room, but Nyssa knew it had to be like that. Sara felt uncomfortable that Nyssa and her sister spent so much time together and sheared very intimate moments. First few days, Laurel was such a mean bitch but Nyssa had it covered. She would wake her early in the morning and force her to work out, meditate, run or do something like that for few hours with her. After that they would have nice light breakfast and do something else. Laurel approached Nyssa on the second week with suggestion of teaching her how to fight. Nyssa didn't mid the idea. That was good way for Laurel to get rid of all the negative things. They would hit the gym in the morning and come back around ten or eleven. Nyssa got Laurel so tired and sore that she slept most of the day or just laid in bed. Their dynamic was broken by one morning when Nyssa run into the bathroom during Laurel's shower and threw up her entire breakfast.

''What's wrong with you?''

''Must be a bug… John had it few days ago…''

Laurel didn't get to close to Nyssa because of the bug. She moved back to her room, but she slept with her mom instead of Nyssa. Nyssa ate crackers and drank tea, but each morning was the same. She noticed that around noon she felt better, so in next few days she didn't leave the room before noon. She was very quiet and she and Nyssy usually did more of reading and chilling than before. Sara noticed something was different but didn't dare asking. Nyssa was ignoring her and she didn't know how to talk to her about something that was not Nyssy or lunch. She got down to breakfast one morning and she run to the bathroom as soon as she felt smell of the fish Oliver and Sara were eating. Quentin found her sitting on the bathroom floor and sat next to her.

''Are you OK?''

She laughed…

''I am… I just ate something last night…''

''Ooookkk… I was just checking….''

''Thank you…''

''You get better…''

''I will..''

Laurel had crazy idea to go out. All of them loved the idea and it took some time to get Nyssa on board. Felicity and Lyla were the one to do that. Lyla liked the woman and she could relate to some things she was saying and doing. At first she didn't know that Nyssa was the woman Sara had a thing with so she said couple of things that got on Sara's nerves…

''Come on woman! You look like million dollars and we have to paint the town red tonight… You are single and you must mingle for all of us who are married…''

''Thank you, but I am not sure it's a good idea…''

''Why? Woman, are you crazy?! Look at you. You have killer body… If I ever divorce…again…this man, I'm gonna look you up…I mean if you are into it… I am not sure if you even… Oh, God…''

''It's fine… I am gay…''

Nyssa winked at her… She knew it was a joke and something to get her in the better mood.

''…and I am holding you on to that promise…''

They high fived.

''Come on! We will have fun night. No drinking because of this damass of Laurel, but it will be ok…''

''Fine, if I don't do this, you will never get of my case…''

''Go girl! Put on something sexy and let's have fun.''

Diggle was holding his head and laughing.

''What?''

''Oh, you are coming home wasted my love!''

''I might… I haven't had fun in years… It's my turn!''

''I agree... So, we boys are babysitting….''

Oliver looked at him and smiled…

''Looks like it…''

Ladies went to change and get ready for the night. Sara didn't like the idea of Nyssa mingling and anyone approaching her. She was not happy about that option at all. She put on skinny jeans and sexy white shirt. She tied her hair in a nice bun and did makeup. Lyla was in black pants and shirt that heightened her amazing post baby body. She did a good job going back to shape. Laurel was in sexy red dress and high heels. Nyssa came in knee high boots with high heels and black coat. Her hair was down and she had done her makeup so good that all you could see are these eyes. And it took Sara a lot of effort not to look at her. They got to the bar and when Nyssa took off her coat they were all left breathless. She had short black dress that was flowy from under her chest. It looked sexy and very elegant. Laurel teased he that she would be belle of the night.

''Oh, come on! She deserves to have fun! And so do you… Sara and I are married so we will watch from the sides…''

''I agree Lyla… Nyssa should have fun… She deserves some relaxing time…''

''Laurel…''

''Oh, come on! You work too much… When do you get to play?''

'I… I am not comfortable talking about it…''

Lyla loved where this was leading.

''Oh, so you do get to play…''

''We all do Lyla…''

Sara was getting angry… She couldn't believe Nyssa was seeing someone…

''Is it serious?''

''What?''

''The play?''

''No, it was not… it was just… for fun… I was really angry and bad, so it just happened…''

''Was it good?''

''What?''

''The sex?''

Lyla was surprised sometimes how much he had to explain what she wanted to ask.

''Yes, the sex…''

''I am not talking about it…''

Lyla and Lauren started teasing.

''So, it was fun… Oh, Nyssa, you bad girl…''

After few drinks, girls got relaxed. Nyssa and Laurel were not drinking but Sara's and Lyla's groove caught on them too. They danced, laughed and Nyssa relaxed. She was just young woman out with friends. She was alerted about everything, but she tried to forget about being an assassin for few moments and try just to be a girl. One hot girl got to their table and asked Nyssa to dance. Lyla practically forced her to go and dance with her.

''Come on, she is hot and she has been looking at you almost entire evening. Have fun Nyssa…''

She went to dance with the girl because she really felt like letting go just a little bit. Nyssa liked the girl. She was hot and fun. She was hot brunette and she had athletic body. It turned out that she was fitness instructor and they had so much to talk about. Sara on the other hand was fuming watching Nyssa talk to someone else and enjoy. She really liked this woman and she even smiled at some point the way she smiled when she really enjoyed and relaxed. At one point two of them were gone. Sara went crazy. She had a bit more to drink and waited for Nyssa to come back. Nyssa came back almost two hours later. She looked happy… She had a bit mysterious smile and Sara already had entire story in her head. Nyssa had sex with that woman and now they are involved or something like that. Lyla was interested in details.

''Sooo tiger, will you see her again?''

''I have no idea… Don't know yet…''

Sara got off her chair…

''I want to go home…''

Laurel smirked at that. She knew Sara was jealous…

''You go and we will stay… I guess boys could send someone to pick you up or you can take a cab…''

Nyssa was already ready to go home.

''I need some sleep. I am very tired…''

Laurel teased…

''I bet you are…''

Ride home was tense and very quiet. Sara looked through one window and Nyssa avoided looking at Sara. She felt a bit bad for spending time with that woman in front of Sara. Sara marched into the house pretty angry. The rest went to their rooms and Sara followed Nyssa. Nyssy was not in the room so Sara could state her discomfort.

''Who was this girl? Why did you dance with her?''

''What?''

''The girl…. Why? Did you do it to hurt me?''

''Sara…''

''Why do you hurt me so much?''

''I hurt you?''

''You gave me divorce papers…and now you dance with someone else… And you slept with her Nyssa… Did you do it just to hurt me?''

Nyssa sat on the bed…

''No, I never did anything with her… We just danced…''

''You smiled when you came back…''

''We talked about you actually….''

Sara sat on the bed beside her and exhaled…

''I was afraid you…''

''Went with someone else?''

''I was tempter Sara… I wanted you to feel part of what I feel each time I am here…''

''So you want to hurt me…?''

''I did… At some point… Now I just want to spend as much time as possible with Nyssy…''

''Just her?''

''Sara…''

''Do you love me?''

''I do… Part of me will always love you, but I must move on. I must give myself a chance to build a life Sara…''

''You can stay with us. Your dad never notices you anyhow…''

''He is the least of your worries now…''

''Why? He holds the oath over me… He could still have me dead…''

''No, he couldn't…''

''Why?''

Nyssa got off the bed and took off the dress. On her shoulder and part of her arm was a big tattoo of a dragon. That was a symbol of the leaders of the Ligue. Sara gasped and touched Nyssa's arm.

''When?''

''Before I came… That's why it took some time to come. I had to make sure it's all ok before I come.''

''I am sorry…''

''So was I… Now you are free…''

''I will never be free until I love you…''

''I am sorry our love is such a burdain to you.''

''It is not… It's just… This changes things…''

''How?''

''Now you are never going to leave that life…''

''It's my life…''

Sara took a deep breath…

''I know… I know that pretty well. You always somehow belonged there…''

''And I wanted to believe you belonged with me, that we could change the world. I wanted us to be happy and have it all Sara. I wanted with you to make League better place… When I learned that you gave birth to someone biologically connected to me, I was the happiest in the world because I believed we had a chance at life…. But you said no to that I must find other ways.''

''Will you take her form us?''

''No, I will not… But I will keep seeing her…''

''I wish we could have her in better place and circumstances.''

''We make our lives what they are Sara. We choose this.''

''I know… I just wish you were here all the time… I wish we had our life Nyssa…Away from this city, from Ligue… I wish…''

''I know, but we can't… You have Oliver and John and all of us have Nyssy…''

Nyssa went to the bathroom to get changed and take a shower. When she got out, Sara was still on her bed.

''Can I stay with you? I just need to be close to you…''

Nyssa nodded and Sara went to the restroom to freshen up. She threw her towel on the floor and got into bed with Nyssa.

''Put on something…''

''I don't need it… I want to feel you…''

''I know, but Nyssy will be in the room in the morning…''

''I'll lock, but I need you Nyssa… Please...''

''Sara…''

''Just this once… Please… I missed you… I hate when we fight.''

''So do I…''

Nyssa locked the door and stripped… Room was too dark and Sara was too drunk to pay too much attention to things. She got what she asked for. She got Nyssa to be with her. After making love to her Sara cuddled up to Nyssa and said something Nyssa never expected to hear form her. Sara knew to talk in half sleep and tell things that awake she probably would never say… plus she was still a bit drunk… drunk of alcohol, Nyssa , their night…all that happened…

''I did think about it…''

''What?''

''Nyssy in Nanda Parbat… In the caves, running around… Climbing things… Scraping her knees to those rocks… I did think about it… Many times… But I am scared for her there…''

''Why?''

''What if she realizes she loves it? She wants to be an assassin? What do we do then?''

''We let her be…''

''Who can think of bringing a child into that life…''

''Someone who has to…''

Sara cuddled up to her and fell asleep…

In the morning she sneaked out early so she could change and feed the kids. Oliver and Diggle decided to eat fish and entire kitchen smelled of it… Nyssa came in and ran to the bathroom right away. Quentin went after her to check how she was…

''Nyssa, are you ok?''

She sat on the bathroom floor and smiled to him…

''I can use any weapon, beat up people, and kill with bare hands…. But I can't stand morning sickness…''

''I am making a very wild guess that you are telling me that you are pregnant…''

She smiled and nodded…

''Oh, boy…''

''What?''

''You are having a baby…''

''I am…And…?''

''What will Sara say?''


	16. Chapter 16

Quentin promised not to tell anything about Nyssa being pregnant. It was her thing to say. But since he was the only one who knew, he watched her from the distance. Almost everything was same about her, but the fact she is not out of the room before noon. He would sometimes sneak in some saltines and tea to make her feel better.

''Thank you very much…''

''My wife didn't have these problems, but when one of the girls in the station was pregnant, she felt so bad and this was what helped.''

''Thank you.''

''You are welcome…''

Sara noticed how her father treated Nyssa in a different manner. He was in a way looking out for her. His eyes were always on her and it almost looked as he was protecting her from something. He was on alert when she was with Nyssy and often told her not to lift her or do some things they were doing. Diggle and Oliver teased her that now Nyssa is new favorite daughter he has and that after some weird bonding session they saw on the bathroom floor she became his favorite child. Sara had to know what was going on. She found her dad in the living room reading the papers. She sat next to him and simply asked…

''What is going on with you and Nyssa?''

''Me and Nyssa?''

''Yes, you are always watching out for her, you treat her in a different way…''

''Talk to her…''

''Dad…''

''Go to Nyssa…''

''Fine!''

She climbed to Nyssa's room and when she got in, she heard Nyssa in the bathroom throwing up. She went to the bathroom and saw Nyssa sitting on the floor with her head in the hands.

''Oh, my God, are you ok?''

''I will be soon…''

''What is going on? How long did you have this bug?''

''It's not a bug Sara…''

''What is it?''

''I am pregnant…''

''WHAT?''

''I am pregnant…''

''How?''

Nyssa smiled at her…

''The regular way… I had sex with a man….''

Sara sat on the floor beside her. She had to process this… NYSSA HAD SEX WITH A MAN… She really had to process this because Nyssa doesn't sleep with men. Then she got frightened… Her dad was protective of Nyssa…

''Do I know him?''

''Yes…''

''Are you close to him?''

''You can say that…''

They both had a smirk on their faces. If she was not before, she is now. The man got her pregnant, so she had to be close to him.

''Is he close to me?''

''Yes…''

''Please, don't tell me it's my dads'….''

''Sara, you are crazy… No, it's not his… But he knows…''

''Who is it?''

''It's not important…''

''I am guessing it's not Oliver or Diggle?''

''No, it's not them…''

''Who is it then?''

''Haassan…''

Sara's heart broke for a moment. Haasan was a very handsome men who always loved Nyssa more than life. He was her friend, her protector and the only person who knew her, beside Sara. She was hurt that they crossed that limit of friendship and affair.

''Nyssa…''

''What?''

''He is…''

''He is a good man who was there for me…when it was hard and I needed someone. He was my rock Sara… He helped me with things and he always loved me. He gave me love I needed…''

''You needed or you believed I would never give you?''

''Sara, I am not playing the blame game now… You asked, and I am giving you answers…''

''Are you lovers?''

''No, not anymore…''

''Since you got pregnant?''

''Since I came to see Nyssy… For Christmas. ''

Sara had million questions and mixed feelings.

''Why did you do it Nyssa?''

''Slept with him or decided to keep the baby?''

''Both…''

''I need an heir and you are not giving me Nyssy…''

''But you took the league… I always believed we would leave together and…''

''Sara, it's my home…''

''I believed I was your home…''

''You are… But… I know you don't understand, and I am not forcing you to understand or agree… But I am proud of who I am… Maybe you didn't think it was moral or good what we did. But I can tell you that I remember we were happy then… Question is, are you happy now Sara?''

Nyssa got off the floor and went to take a shower and Sara stayed sitting there.

Nyssa finished her shower and saw Sara sitting on the floor at the same place she left her.

''Sara? Are you ok?''

''Drop the towel… I was to see if there is any bump?''

''No, there is nothing. It's too early…''

''How far along are you?''

''My guess is seven to eight weeks…''

''Oh, it's tiny then…''

''Yes, it is…''

''Did you see a doctor?''

''No, not yet...''

''Want to go?''

''I don't know. I was never in this situation…''

''Neither have I.''

''You were pregnant…''

''Yes, but this is the first time someone close to me is pregnant and I don't know how to act…''

''Lyla was pregnant…''

''But she was not my wife…''

Nyssa was surprised with the comment.

''And you still see me as your wife?''

''I do… I still see you as big part of my world and I have hated all this time we were not talking and not good.''

''We are still not good Sara…''

''But we are talking… So, that's a progress..''

''We will never be the same.''

''We can aim for the better.''

''I know…''

''I love you Nyssa…''

''I love you too… But I am not leaving my world Sara…''

''I know… I know…''

''You are welcome in it, but I will not give it all up again for you…''

''For me?''

''My dad almost killed me two times because I picked you over everything. I can't do that anymore Sara. I can't give it all up and have you change your mind in a year or two…''

Nyssa was right… It was time to end the blame game and start being mature and make choices and decisions that would be best for all. But she still felt trapped. Sara got off the floor and came to Nyssa. She took the towel of Nyssa's body and started examining it…. You will be beautiful pregnant lady…''

''How were you?''

''FAT!''

''I bet you were beautiful.''

''First time I was sad. You were dead… And I wanted you so much.''

''I am here if you want me. We will have to work hard to make it work… and make us function…''

Sara kissed Nyssa and broke the kiss…

''I can't go to Nanda Parbat…''

''Why?''

''I will kill Haasan…''

''Nyssa giggled…''

''Oh, you learn to live with it… Look and me and the tights boy… He is still alive…''

''You always had more patience and I have no guaranties you are not plotting some long term revenge…''

Nyssa smiled to that…

''True, true… I might cut his tights and make it like those biker shorts…''

''Oh, my God! You are crazy….''

''I am… Crazy about you…''

''Me too…''

After very long time, Sara and Nyssa managed to spend time not arguing or placing the blame. Nyssa got dressed and left the bathroom.

''What do you want to do now?''

''No sex Sara, I want to spend time with Nyssy…''

''I was not…''

Nyssa gave her a look.

''You were feeling me up…''

''In my defense, you were naked…''

''I was in the shower…''

''Doesn't matter… Naked that counts…''

''Let's go… Nyssy is waiting for me…''

As they were leaving the room, Sara stopped her.

''Are we going to be Ok?''

''I think that if we try hard, we will make it Sara… I just need to know that you are ready to save our relationship….''

''I am… We just need to find the way…''

''I know…''

They went outside where Nyssy was making snowman with Oliver and Diggle. As soon as she saw them she run into Nyssa's arms.

''Mom, Nyssa, let's make snow angels…''

She pulled them to deeper snow and Sara felt like there is hope after all…


	17. Chapter 17

Next few months brought different dynamic to the relationship of two women. They would meet when Nyssa could get away from her things and sped few days together somewhere. Few times Sara came with Nyssy and three girls had all the time for themselves. Nyssa loved these days and loved going to bed with her favorite girls. Nyssy was very happy for the baby and excited to see what it would be. As every girl, she wanted it to be a girl too. Nyssa placed her in the lap and smiled.

''You might get what you want… and what you don't want…''

''What do you mean?''

''I am having two babies love… A boy and a girl…''

Nyssa loved Sara's shocked face.

''Twins?''

''Yes… I am having twins…''

''That will be madness..''

''It will be…''

Nyssy jumped happy on the bed and uncovered Nyssa's stomach. She kissed it and talked to the babies…

''I am Nyssy… And my mommy and I will love you very much because you are Nyssa's babies…''

Sara wiped few tears from Nyssa's face and pecked her lips… Nyssa couldn't describe how she felt. She felt over the moon to have her little family with her. She whispered that she loves them and Sara winked. Next time they saw each other was a bit unexpected. Nyssa had to cancel on Sara because of the mission she had. Sara was beyond angry at her. She packed her bag and in spite of Oliver's and her mother's angry words, she went to find Nyssa. Nyssa got into the building with her seven best trained assassins and started the fight. Arrows were flying all over the place and she was having situation under control. Fight was almost over. She was in for the kill when situation changed. She didn't see a boy with a gut approaching her from the back. She turned and was faced with him. Her men were dead. He had a silencer and she didn't hear a thing. It was her turn to die now. She had her life flash in front of her eyes and she saw her, Sara and the babies together and all the possible things she would miss dying here. He was close to pulling the trigger when a spear went through him. He fell on the floor and there was Sara in her canary suit.

''This was thrilling...I never imagined it would feel this good. I still have it in me…''

''Welcome back Ta-er Al-Sahfer…''

After making sure everyone was really dead, Sara pulled Nuyssa into a kiss.

''You will never do this to me Nyssa… Do you hear me… No more for you… Until babies are born, you are off the streets… Do you understand?''

''Yes… I love my bossy wife…''

''Let's go home…We have to celebrate this.''

''Home?''

Nyssa was smirking at her. She knew what Sara meant…

''Shut up!''

In Nyssa's safe house, Sara made love to her and made her promise that she will NEVER AGAIN go on a mission pregnant.

''But I had to…''

''No, your babies come first. No mission is more important than them coming on term and healthy…''

Sara touched her belly and Nyssa smiled… Babies loved Sara's touch.

'' Ta-er Al-Sahfer, they like you…''

''Like me?''

''Yes, they move when you touch the belly and talk to them…''

''Kick?''

''No, just move a bit…''

''Feels like butterflies in my stomach…''

''I still give you butterflies? Even after all these years?''

''Yes, in a way…''

Sara kissed her and got very serious.

''Nyssa, you must be careful. You must take care of those babies. They come before everything and everyone.''

''But my people will not respect me…''

''Nyssa… Baby, you are pregnant… You can't do what you usually do. Be a ruler, and leave killing to others….''

''I guess I could do that…''

''You must… These two must come out healthy…''

Next day Nyssa woke up alone in bed. She got up, put on her robe and went to find Sara. Part of her feared Sara went back to her husband and kids, but she was surprised when she found her in the training room sparing with one of the new recruits. He was putting up a good fight, but Sara also had it in her. Nyssa got in and he got nervous. Sara noticed his dynamic shifted and turned towards the door. She saw Nyssa in the robe standing and looking at her. She looked at the boy.

''You may leave Raul.''

''Yes mistress…''

''Working out?''

''I woke up feeling like it. I woke up and I just had to…''

'' Ta-er Al-Sahfer, I am glad to see you here… I am sorry I can't be the sparring partner…''

''I know… You always had special love for kicking my ass...''

''I did… But it made you survive all the things you did…''

''I know. And I am thankful for it.''

They spent two more days together and then Sara had to go back home.

''I will miss you…''

''I will miss you too Nyssa…''

''Give my love to my little Demon…''

''I will...''

Since she came back home, her life in the Starling city changed. Oliver was very angry about her leaving. He was in the bedroom when she came home. He was in bed reading some of the contracts when Sara got into the room.

''You are back…''

''Yes, I am…''

''It took you a week to find her?''

''No, I found her right away…''

''Oh…Sara, we have to talk about our situation… You can't just pick up and leave whenever she is not answering the phone or doing something you don't agree with.''

''She needed my help Oliver… I went to find her to stop her from doing some very stupid things….''

'She is big girl Sara, she knows what she is doing.…''

''She needs help like all of us….''

''What did she need now?''

''Nyssa is not supposed to go to missions…''

''Why? Because of her new position?''

''No, because… Just because…''

''And what did you do?''

''I went after her and did the job with her.''

''I don't get you Sara…''

''What is the thing you don't get?''

''You wanted out of it? What made you come back?''

''I just had to go…''

''Sara, that's not an answer…''

''It is to me… She is the person who was there for me when I needed help and protection and I had to go and help her.''

''She has thousands of people with her… And YOU had to go?''

''None of them can't say anything to her.''

''And she listens to you?''

''I think she does…Most of the time…''

''I don't like two of you spending so much time together… Sara… Are you cheating on me?''

''What?''

''Are you still seeing her?''

''Yes…''

''I am not enough for you?''

''I love her Oliver…''

''And me?''

''I do… I do…''

''I got the call from my lawyer… We must settle the matters of your marriages…''

''What?''

''You can have only one in the eyes of the law. So, you must annul the marriage…one of them…''

''And how did the talk happen?''

''I want to be commissioner…''

''And?''

''And they will try to find out things about the family. I believed it is right thing to do to annul marriage to her.''

''But…''

''We need to be married for my career…''

''Oliver…''

''What?''

''I must think about this… We must talk about the kids and things that matter. Political career was never what we talked about.''

''I think it would be good.''

''I must think bout it…''

''You want to stay married to her… I knew it…''

With hat he turned off the light and stopped talking to her. Because of that, they stopped spending time together. Sara was hurt by some things he said. He called her bad mother and called her selfish. She also had few words for him and they went their separate way. Nyssy and John were in the middle of it all. Oliver was trying to make up his absence with presents and Sara was trying to reassure them that no matter what happens at home, they are there for their kids. Sara's dad was her biggest support. Two of them grew very close. He knew Nyssa had to do with this and he was happy things were getting out in the open. Her mom believed she should fix things with Oliver and continue living as his wife, and Sara was not sure what to do… Not spending time together, gave them time to think about what they want. She wanted to be good mom to her kids, but she also wanted to be happy. She loved Oliver, but she was becoming aware that he was not it for her. Sara decided to try and get Nyssa something that would make her very happy. She was already in big risk for traveling and Sara didn't want her to move too much. She missed her a lot so she decided to do something very crazy. In the middle of the June she showed up with Nyssy at Nanda Parbat and she was scared to death of what could happen. One of the guards recognized her and was very surprised to see her again….and with child that looked so much like Nyssa.

''It's nice to see you again…''

''It took a lot of time and courage to come back.''

''I am glad to see you mam…''

''Where is…?''

''In the main hall…''

''Ok… Can someone get our bags to Nyssa's place?''

''Sure mam…''

''Thank you…''

Nyssy held her hand tight and looked around. Halls were made of stone and with torches. People were dressed in a different way. Everyone looked at two of them in a way they were never looked at in Starling. She felt special and like Nyssa was someone special and that got them the treatment they have…. And Nyssy liked it in a way. They found Nyssa sitting in the chair and talking to her generals. Her belly was really big. She was about seven months pregnant and she couldn't wait to give birth. She was excited for her babies. Nyssy let go of Sara's hand and run into Nyssa's arms. At one moment Sara noticed Haasan sitting beside Nyssa and her smile faded a bit.

''He love! What are you doing here?''

''Mom got me to see you…''

''It's very nice of her…''

She lifted her gaze from the child to Sara.

''Hey…''

''Hey…''

She got off the chair and with Nyssy she got to Sara…. She was on the way to kiss her when Haasan spoke in his perfect Arabic.

''What brings you back to us Ta-er Al-Sahfer?''

''I came to see Nyssa…''

''Oh, the Demon herself brought you back…?''

''You know that my wife can do that….''

''I guess your husband is very happy about it…''

Before Sara could respond, Nyssa stopped it from going further.

''I think this meeting is adjourned. Haasan, you may retire as well…''

They were finally alone. They looked at each other like two teens in love and Nyssy was confused.

''Mom, why did you say Nyssa is your wife? Aren't you daddy's wife?''

''Because she is my wife. I was married to her before I married your daddy. I was told Nyssa died and after that I married daddy. But she didn't die… She came back to see us later…''

Nyssy, was looking at them and thinking about something…

''So, I have another mommy, since she is your wife?''

''In a way…''

''Cool, that's fun…''

''Do you know what else is fun?''

''What?''

''This place… Want to see it?''

''YES!''

They gave Nyssy tour of the place and she loved it. She really liked Nyssa's chambers and she said that she wishes she and Sara could stay there a bit longer than a week they intended to stay. Nyssy got to know Nyssa's closest people and they loved the girl, but in a different way than her mommies. They saw a warrior in her and future heir do the Demon. One of the men who stated that first was Nyssa's dad's friend. He was the one training Nyssa…

''She is amazing. This girl will be something big, if she trains properly.''

Sara looked at Nyssa and then at him.

''She is too young…''

''It's the right time… After all, she has it in her blood.''

Sara didn't want to think about Nyssy as an assassin yet. She was not ready.

''Raatko bloodline produced amazing assassins. And she will be one of them…''

''I am not sure it's something she would do…''

''Test her…''

Sara knew of the kids testing, but never knew what it was.

''Maybe she is not made for it and maybe she is… Who knows?!''

They finished showing Nyssy around for a day because Sara believed Nyssa should rest. She was pretty sure she didn't rest at all. She got Nyssa to go to bed and she and Nyssy went to bed with her. Nyssy fell asleep and two of them talked about things.

''What are tests?''

''How she would react in the situations of danger and what would she do to avoid or solve them. Not all the people here are made for the missions. And there is a lot of work in keeping the place running. You know that. Maybe, she is not cut out for the missions but for making weapons or cooking or…''

''Nyssa, we both know she is cut for it. She is mini you…''

Her face got a bit sad.

''I know… But I was not always like that. I had to become heir to the demon. She doesn't have to…''

''But I think she is… There is so much of that side of her in you… And it scares me Nyssa… Sometimes you have no mercy…''

''Sometimes mercy is overrated…''

After dinner Nyssy went to sleep and two of them went to their little hiding place. It was deep in the rocks and there was small pool of warm water. Sara got Nyssa to strip and take a bath with her. It was nice having Nyssa close again. She put her hands over Nyssa's belly and smiled. Twins would be born soon and Nyssa will be mom… again…

''I can't wait to see them…''

''Me too… I wish to be there when they are born…''

''So,come here and be with us…''

''It's not that simple…''

''I know… I miss you too Ta-er Al-Sahfer …''

''I love when you call me that…''

''So do I…''

''Nyssa…''

''Yes?''

''Did you ever forgive me for leaving?''

''Every time you came back…''

''And if I didn't?''

''I would probably have you killed….''

Sara smiled at that…''

''I am sure of it…''

''I love you so much Sara… I just want you to know that…''

''I do know…''

Sara kissed her and made love to her after a long time. She missed feeling Nyssa by her side and this made her so happy and full. They got back to Nyssa's chambers and in the spare room Nyssy was sound asleep. They got to Nyssa's room and went to bed. Sara cuddle up to her and put her hand over Nyssa's belly.

''How could you sleep with him?''

''I was lonely and I…''

''I wish I could kill him…''

''I love you…No one else. He was just a mistake…''

''But he gave you kids…''

''But you gave me love and Nyssy…''

''And pain…''

''That's part of love…''

''I love you too...''

They spent a week with Nyssa and it was very interesting experience. Sara had time to observe her daughter in the place she could have grown up and she was amazed how at home Nyssy was. She trained with the kids and stayed later to make up the things she lost by not being here. She was Nyssa in every possible way. She worked hard and after few days she could give other kids run for their money. When she found Nyssa's katana and bow and arrows her eyes lit up. Nyssa got her into the lap on the bed and they opened the sword together. Nyssy went over the drawings on the side of the sword.

''It's beautiful…''

''I got it from my mother for my seventh' birthday.''

''That is an awesome present…''

''I know…''

''Can I get one from my mom?''

''I am sure you can…''

Nyssa got the sword back to the cover and Nyssy just stared at it. Nyssy got off the bed and took the sword. She stood in front of the mirror with it and looked at her reflection.

''It's big…''

''You will grow…''

''And then I can have it?''

''Then, you can have anything you want…''

Sara finally gave in. Her child did belong there. And in a way so did she. She and Nyssy got home and Sara knew what she had to do. It was time to talk to Oliver. She got ready to go to the office and talk to Oliver about their situation. Her mom hoped they will make up and her dad just wanted her happy. She got to the office and saw him kissing Felicity. She tiptoed away from the office and went to the restroom. She stood there and looked at the mirror. All of the sudden, she started laughing… She just got her answer what marriage to annul. After learning that Nyssa slept with Haasan, she wanted him dead and after seeing Oliver kissing Felicity, she didn't feel that. She felt relived. She felt like there was no reason for guilt. He was also moving on. Few minutes later, she came back and pretended nothing happened.

''Hey Olly, Felicity….''

''Sara…''

''I came to talk to you Olly… I was thinking and you are right. I can't be married to two people. I can't live double life and pretend I don't know where I belong…''

There was small smile and trace of hope on Oliver's face.

''You did? And?''

'' Get the lawyer to annul our marriage.''

''Smile faded…''

''What?''

''You don't want me… And I don't want you either Olly…''

''What?''

''I know there is someone new in your life…''

She glanced towards Felicity who was blushing and feeling bad.''

''Hey, it's fine… I knew this would happen. You tiptoed around it for months. I just never had currage to cut the ties and make the move…''

''Why now?''

''It's time Olly… It's time to live and not to pretend we are living… I love her too much to give her up and you don't love me anymore…''

''Sara…''

''I did love you Olly… At one point, I did believe we could make it, but then…''

''Nyssa came back…''

''No, Ta-er Al-Sahfer came back…''

''Your mission with Nyssa…''

''She knew… She knows me so well that she knew I would come back to it eventually. I felt alive after so much time. Being dressed and in the middle of the fight and felt so free, so at home…''

''I know you Sara… You are not a killer…''

''But I am… Sara that washed off at that island is a killer. She killed so many times to make it and you know it. You did the same…''

''But I believed you would pick me…''

''I did too. But I changed my mind… I picked myself…''


	18. Chapter 18

After leaving Oliver's house, she moved in with the kids to her dad's house. Quentin knew this would happen some day and he was prepared to be there for Sara and give her all the support he could.

''Are you sure about this?''

''Yes…''

''What happened?''

Since the kids were in the room, she didn't want to talk about it…

''Later dad…''

After she put the kids to bed, Quentin opened the bottle of his favorite bourbon and called Sara to talk to him.

''Spill…''

''Ok… What do you want to know?''

''Why did you leave? I was under the impression that two of them didn't mind you being with both of them…''

''They did, but kept it silent…. It's not about them… It's about me…''

''What happened?''

''Nyssa got pregnant…''

''Oh, that made you change your mind. The baby you lost doesn't mean you can't have kids anymore…''

''I know dad… It's not that…''

''What is it then?''

''The fact someone else had Nyssa in their bed. Someone else got to spend night with her and make her feel loved and needed. I wanted to kill that man and for the first time in my life I realized how much I am hurting two of them… It was not fair to any of them. I do love them… I love Oliver and I love Nyssa, but somehow… I realized that in Nyssa's world I can breathe…''

''Being an assassin? Sara?!''

''Being who I am. We do horrible things dad, I agree, but… We also managed to get rid of all kinds of scum…''

''But I can't believe you love to kill…''

''It's not killing, it's justice…''

''Sara, someone dies in that…''

''And someone gets acquitted at court because of lack of evidence or some other reason. We do good things dad.''

''I am cop… I can't say you do good things. Killing these people makes you the same as they are…''

''Dad, let's not go there…''

Quentin knew he shouldn't push further the story. He knew it's much better for him and Sara to talk about some less controversial topics…

''How did things with Oliver start?''

''Hm… I don't know… I saw him for the first time when Laurel developed her crazy crush. She was mad about him and he didn't really pay attention to her until the moment when he needed tutoring. So, it was a teen movie scenario… We met when he started dating Laurel and he was cool, popular and all the people wanted hem near. He could get you to the best clubs, get you to hang out with the popular crowd and I loved it. Laurel, not so much. So after Laurel left few parties bored or because she wanted to study in the morning, he started taking me…in secret… And that's how it started… Older guy who was hot and wanted got interested in me. It was crazy, risky and dangerous….''

She had to skip the part where two of them were on the island and with Slade. She had to keep from him another big part of her life.

''We had a thing for almost two years, and then the thing happened and so… After we met again, we were different people. He grew up in these few years and I fell for him gain. Regardless of the boy he was, he became amazing man. And I am very proud of Oliver…in many occasions. He did get far in his change and I loved that about him. Oliver Queen was a good man all the time. Just when we were younger, like many rich kids, he loved to play it out…Show off with money, connections… We did a lot of stupid things I think I would kill my kids if I ever catch them doing it…''

Quentin laughed at that. That's something most of the parents with exciting past says. And he was one of them. He never wanted his girls to have past like he did. He grew up pretty much with a mom, since his dad was an alcoholic and not a good person. He hurt them many times and in the end he left them never to come back. She worked few jobs and in order to provide for Quentin, she worked a lot and spent few hours at home. He joined a local gang and they were stealing, beating people up and all the usual gang activities. He was caught as a minor and placed into correctionary institution. After that he got a chance for the academy and he took it... He made promise to himself that he will take care of his kids and never be a dad like his.

''I did love him dad… I really did…''

''And if you never met Nyssa… Do you think you would have stayed with Oliver?''

''If I never met Nyssa, I wouldn't be alive dad…''

''That dramatic?''

''Not dramatic… She saved my life…pretty literary…''

''You never told me the entire story of two of you meeting and dating….''

''Me and Nyssa?''

''Yes…''

She smiled. She had again that childish, mischievous smile…

''She saved me… She found me flouting on the part of the ship. I was passed out, almost dead and she got her men to get me to her boat and made sure I was ok. Thad day she saved my life. She got me to the League's safe house and for two days took care of me. I was in and out with a fewer but on the third day when I woke up; I found her sitting by the bed and putting cold towels on my forehead. That afternoon, she got me out of the bed and started teaching me to fight. And through my training I got to know her better and grew closer to her. Her father was not fond of the fact she brought me and she worked with me, but he let her keep me, as a puppy or something like that. At the very beginning of my training, he never saw me as a threat or someone who can be good or even better than his favorites. I had something that none of them had. I had Nyssa and her ability and patience. She worked hard with me and made me into what I am.''

Quentin was getting ready to say the work ''killer'' again, but Sara stopped him.

''Don't say it…''

''Ok… I will let you tell me some more…''

''I will not talk about the ''work''. I know that's not what you want to know…''

He thanked her for that. He was her father, he loved her, but he couldn't listen to Sara talking about taking lives.

''Unlike with Oliver, where things happened in matter of minutes, with her was different. We grew close in time. She realized I really wanted to be her friend for her, not for her being daughter of the man who is in charge of the league. I think it took me few months to fall in love with her. It happened very slow. I knew I felt some sort of attraction towards her, but love… That was not in the cards for me. I didn't think I could fall for someone the way I fell for her. I was fresh from the… boat and all the things with Oliver… So… I just needed shelter and I got so much more. I got to live very exciting life. Travel the world and have an amazing woman in my life…''

''Was she…? Were there girls before her?''

Sara smiled at her dad. He sometimes could be so clumsy asking questions…

''No, she was the first I dated and fell in love with… I had some experience with girls. I had a boyfriend that liked us having sex with another girl…''

She couldn't tell her dad that it was Oliver. She didn't want him to change his opinion on him. He could have killed him for many thinks she kept quiet.

''But looking back, I did have some crushes… But I never acted on them… I never believed I should…''

''And what made you change your mind?''

''One mission… Some things went wrong and we barely made it. I started thinking there was a chance I would never get to see her again and never get the chance to tell her how much I care. I was angry at her because in order to protect me, she put herself in much bigger risk than she should have. I was beyond pissed at her…. I told her a lot of things and she stood with her mouth opened and listened. I just knew I had to kiss her… So, I took a deep breath and kissed her.''

''And?''

''She kissed back… And we spent the night together… And it was different than with anyone before her.''

''Ok, I don't want to know about the killing and the sex thing….''

Sara joked with him…

''Than we don't have much to talk about….''

Her father's face was horrified…

''Are you for real?''

She was silent and then she started laughing so loud.

''Oh, you should see your face now…''

''That is not funny Sara. Parents don't want to know about their kids' sex lives… Let me tell you that… You will not want to know details of their sex lives…''

''They will not have sex lives… They will have Nyssa as the parent so no one would dare to touch them…''

''Was it like that for Nyssa?''

''Yes… I was her first…''

''Oh, that's sad…and romantic….''

''I KNOW! When she told me that I was in shock! I mean… Look at her. She is gorgeous and she was with no one before me… Apparently I was the only fool who dared to come close to the heir of the Demon… It never crossed my mind that her dad might hurt me or do something. I only wanted her… I wanted to be with Nyssa and after being with her, my world changed. We hid for some time… We were friends in public, but lovers in private. So, after giving the oath, I got permission to date her, but I was told not to be distraction. We didn't work together often, but when we did he would always warn us to think about the job, not our private things.''

''It does have it's risks to work with a person you are seeing…''

''And it has perks also..''

''What?''

''You can have a lot of fun later…''

''Oh, Sara!''

She was laugfing…

''Oh, it took Nyssa so much time to relax and just be laid back. She was always so Nyssa at the beginning. Too careful, too alert… Too much time spent on looking around and thinking what might happen… And then she learned to relax and enjoy. I loved the moment when she relaxed and just let herself have fun. We went to the beach… I made us picnic and we spent the night under the stars. She told me so many things about herself. I never guessed her life was like that… She was always so closed and when she started talking I fell for her even more.''

''How did you get married?''

''Six months after we started dating, she proposed… We went to the pond… That is a small cave with warm water… We spent a lot of time there…relaxing…''

He rolled his eyes…

''And one night we went there and she was a bit nervous. I was worried she was going to leave me. So until she got the ring out, I had so many negative thoughts in my head… Crazy ideas of braking up and things like that…''

She smiled… and few tears wend down her face…

''She told me I complete her and I am her home… She told me she was never that happy and loved until I came and she said she would be the happiest person alive if I became her spouse…''

Sara was still smiling and wiping her tears…

''I was so happy dad… I wanted to be with her… I loved her so much at that point that I didn't see me without her. She was the love of my life, my partner… My woman… And I never believed I could be happier than that night… But I was wrong… Our wedding was small… We got married before one of the missions. We were in our outfits so, after exchanging vows, we went to our mission. We had a mission together, so our wedding night was spent in the mud waiting for the target, but it was worth it afterwards. When we came back, we had two weeks off and we went to some small deserted island. Nyssa was so cute and childish… She built sand castles and dived, made crazy food out of the fruit and things she caught in the ocean. Don't get me wrong… We had a house, stocked fridge and people who came every two days with food, but she wanted to make adventure of it… I wished we could freeze that moment… I wish we never had to come back to the life we were leading. I wished I could have her that relaxed and in so many ways pure forever…''

''But you came back…''

''Yes, daddy sent Haasan to pick up his little girl and her outcast wife… He never loved me… I was never good enough for Nyssa… I was not pure blood born in the Nanda Parbat…''

''He never loved you?''

''No, never… I was never good enough for their baby girl… I loved her so much that I never cared. I wanted to be with her until the day I die. I loved her so much that I was ready to face it all just to be with her. I fell in love with her and never fell out love with her after all this time…''

''You still love her like that?''

''No, it changed… Our love can't be the same after this time. It's natural to change… It's something that simple. I love Nyssa… Our love changed. I have kids… She will have kids, but I still feel weak at my knees. I am still excited when she comes to bed….''

''Really?''

''Yes… And let me tell you this… She is pregnant and much bigger than before, but I still find her very sexy….''

''I know. There is something about pregnant women that makes you want her so much…''

''She is going to be mother of two beautiful babies…''

''And you will have four now?''

''Yes, four…''

''And what will happen to the kids?''

''Nyssy is coming with me and John wants to stay with Oliver.''

''Oh, so he picked?''

''Yes…''

''And how do you feel about it?''

''I am going to have to learn to share him with Oliver…''

''And not Nyssy?''

''She is more complicated story…''

''Why?''

''She is mine… Mine and Nyssa's…''

''And Oliver's too.''

Sara was debating what to tell him about Nyssy…

''He is the dad Sara. And I know it's something to work on, but if you do it right for the kids, all will turn out ok…''

''I hope so…''


	19. Chapter 19

Nyssa got into nine month of the pregnancy and she was starting to get inpatient for the babies to come. She was tired of being pregnant and she wanted it to end. She was excited to hold them and have them beside her. She was finally ready to be a mom. Sara was in Starling with Nyssa and she went to finalize the annulment and settle the things with Oliver. They were on the phone all the time, bit she still missed her wife. Due to the pregnancy and the fact that she was having two babies, she spent most of the time in bed doing her work. Haasan or some other of the generals would bring her the things she needed and they would do the rest of the work by her instructions. She was getting tired, nervous and really pissed at the world. At one point she almost killed one of the recruits because he kept asking how is she managing to be pregnant and on top of the organization. If Haasan didn't get her on time, she would have killed the boy. After that, boy avoided Nyssa like plague. She was inpatient for Sara to come back, but she knew Sara had some things to take care of in Starling and she was very aware how crazy hormones made her feel. That night she and Sara were on the phone when Nyssa started feeling something weird.

''Babe, are you ok?''

''I felt some strange pain in my back… Just like stabbing or something…''

''Are you in labor?''

''I don't think so…''

''I think it may be soon…''

''How soon Sara?''

''Very soon… I am on the next plane…''

''You have things to do….''

''I have my wife in labor… Nothing is more important now…''

''Ok. We are waiting for you…''

''Love you!''

''Love you too…''

Sara hung up the phone and started packing their things. John and Nyssy were playing with Oliver in the living room.

''Come on kids. We are leaving..''

''John was not happy…''

''But we just got here…''

''Nyssa is having her babies…''

Nyssy was on her feet running to the closet to put on her shoes and jacket.

''Babies! I can't wait to see them…''

''Me too love…''

John was sad…

''Mom, can I stay with dad?''

''Sure love… I'll see you when I came back…''

Oliver kissed Nyssy and Sara's cheek.

''Good luck!''

''Oh, I am in for a hell… Nyssa in labor… She will murder someone…''

''She will be ok. She will me smitten by the babies as soon as she sees them. Where is she giving birth?''

''At the fort…''

''No hospital?''

''No… That's Nyssa…''

''What..''

''Please, don't finish that…''

''Ok. Good luck…''

''Tnak you Oliver…''

''Send pictures…''

''I will…''

Plane ride was too long for Sara. Nyssy managed to sleep and eat all the chocolate she could get from the flight attendant. They were at the fortress twenty hours after the phonecall. In front of the Nyssa's chamber was a lot of people.

''What is going on?''

''She is in labor for more than ten hours…''

''Who is with her?''

''Just the midwife…''

''Ok. I am going in. Take care of my girl…''

Sara left Nyssy with one of Nyssa's men and got into the room. She was greeted with the sight of Nyssa in pain and very weak.

''You came…''

''Yes, I did… I am not missing this for the world…''

Sara gave her a bit of water and she got the towel weat to wipe her face and neck.

''Babe, you must push hard for them to get out…''

''I can't…''

''You must! Listen… They need you love…They need their mama to get out… Ok… Big push and they will be out soon…''

''She said that hours ago…''

Labor was not going that well and Nyssa felt so bad and weak… Six hours later, midwife said to Sara that babies must get out or they would not survive. Sara knew she had to get Nyssa to push more than ever.

''Come on Nyssa… You are head of the league of assassins; you fought ten men at the same time, you jumped buildings, you were hurt and cut so many times… you have endured worse than this… You are my hero… You can do this love…''

Nyssa pushed few more times and one of the babies was out…

''It's a girl…''

''She is first?''

''Yes love… Now push some more… Just one more and the boy would be here too…''

With the next contraction Nyssa pushed the best she could and the boy was out too. Time it took for them to start crying went too long for Sara and Nyssa, but when they heard them crying… they were so happy and relieved…

''You did it love…''

Sara kissed her wife and Nyssa's eyes were closing…

''I am so tired… And dirty…''

''Do you want to hold them?''

''Yes…''

Midwife gave children to Sara and Nyssa and they were mesmerized by them.

''So perfect…''

''Just like their mommy…''

''Thank you Sara…''

''No, thank you Nyssa…''

''I need a bath…''

''O.K.''

Sara was getting ready to put the towel under the water when Nyssa stopped her.

''A real bath… Take me to the cave…''

''But people want to see the twins…''

''Just Nyssy…. And no one else… The rest tomorrow. This night is ours…''

Sara went for Nyssy and she was asleep. Sara went back to Nyssa's room. At the door was Haasan waiting for permit to enter.

''Sara… Can I see her? Is she ok?''

''She is fine… Just tired…''

''Can I see them?''

''Let me see…''

Sara asked Nyssa and she told her to let him in. Haassan entered the room with small jar of honey and black and read thread. He tied the thread around their hands and put the honey on his finger. He gave some honey to the babies praying in Arabic. Sara was standing by the bed and watching Nyssa's reactions to what Haasan was doing. Haasan gave his blessing to the children and left the room.

''What was that?''

''He gave his blessing and now he went to his room…''

''Blessing?''

''He is their father Sara, and I guess he knew we will be the parents. He maybe just wanted first few minutes of their lives.''

''I can't help but feel a bit jealous…''

''Don't be… You are their mother too…''

''Will you let him be a father?''

''I am not sure. I have to think about it and talk to you about it when I am not feeling this weak and tired.''

''Ok. Let's get you cleaned up and take you to bed.''

Sara took her to the bathroom and washed her carefully. She combed her hair and dried it a bit before getting her to bed. Sheets were changed and now Nyssa could get few hours of sleep before babies get hungry and be babies… Sara knew what ''hell'' is about to get loose… She did this twice…

''I want to just be here with you…''

''Love, sleep… Your little angels will turn into demons in a minute…''

''Demons?''

''Oh, yeah…. They will cry… They will be hungry, tummy will ache, they will wake each other up and the other would cry. They will poop and to all the baby things…times two…''

''Oh, you make motherhood so appealing…''

''It is amazing, but it's so hard… So exhausting… But there are also moments you would wish could never end…''

They cuddled up and fell asleep. Just two hours later, their crazy parental duties started…. Sara got up to get the bottles ready. Nyssa went to the crib and just looked at the babies. She had no idea what to do. Their crying was getting louder and she stood frozen…And Nyssa for the first time in her life felt like she has no idea what to do…


End file.
